Sensha Gakuen (Tanks Academy - Sengaku)
by Drakou
Summary: It's the world where both boys and girls will participate Senshado, only on the land academies as the only difference. For Ryukou Kurogane, a delinquent upstart who seeking the chances in Senshado, his story begins, to be the greatest Senshado commander that Japan ever had. Girls und Panzer (C) belongs to Actas
1. Battle 1 (Part 1 - Eng)

**EPISODE 1: TIGER TANK, REPORTING! (PART 1)**

Okinawa, March, 16th, 2012. 06:00 AM...

The alarm clock besides the bed crackled, and from inside the blanket, a hand turned it off. Under a little sunlight through the curtains, a sharp chin, high nose, black-grey hair with the tiresome red eyes slowly appear within the dawn...

_"My name is Ryukou Kurogane,_

_My parents were all in a big company, but they had never met at the workplace, also at home for more than two numbers a month,_

_So, besides going to school, I have to struggle with my feeble monthly supplies. Electricity, water, tuition,...such those things made me spent half of a month with only cup-noodles and glasses water. A full, tasty meal, was just in my dream..._

_And, damm...I also get my ass into Okinawa Academy. That fucking school! It'd dug a deep hole into my pocket, half of my money spent to it. Nothing special at all, with general studies, I think it's the big waste of cash._

_If this thing keeps happen, in no time, I will...become a dried, hungered, withered corpse."_

...

Okinawa Academy,

The locker door had just shut, Kurogane saw a familiar face next to him, a pure black-haired with crafty yellow-eyed and a little smile with a little arrogant. Seeing the friend's sigh, that boy asked:

-Didn't find any jobs, Kuro?

Our main guy, who grins softly before answer:

-It's the fifth time, but aren't you joking with me, Soujirou?

Soujirou, name of the young man who asked Kurogane recently. Giving to his friend a bunch of leaflets, he says:

-Why don't you join a club? Rumors told that, the competent members will get juicy scholarships.

Kurogane reluctantly takes those papers. Let's see, Kendo, Karate, Sports, English, Haiku (a type of Japanese poem),...Bah, all rubbish and waste of time. But then, the last one...Senshado, or...Way of Tank? That boy heard about this club, he just imagined a bunch of Otakus who obsessed with Tanks of World War 2, only such things that made him shiver like in the cold...Damm! I lost control of my head! Well, at least it's the new one. Why don't I get a feet into it? When seeing I can't adapt to this, quitting isn't late at all! He self-thought. The school-bell rang again, Soujirou gets his books and leaves some words before heading to his class:

-So, that's it for now! You just think clearly before making your choice, ok?

-So, wait!-Kurogane interrupted-What club do you inside?

Soujirou has a slight smile, then turning his back for the class. Seeing a band on his left-sleeve, there are some decorated words...Sen...shado? Kuro doesn't believe into his eyes...Isn't that, Soujirou? He self-thought...

After the class, Kurogane stays in the classroom and heading his eyes down to the schoolyard. Down below,...tanks? Not the fakes, since the boy saw the metal platings shining under the sunlight, not the cartons...

-So,-Suddenly from behind, Soujirou's voice started-Did you make your choice?

Get into the same vision as Kuro, that guy continues:

-I'd known you're suspected this! And fortunately, today is the Recruitment Day, it'd just helped me explain it all,

-Recruitment Day?-Kurogane rises his left eyebrow.

-Yup!-Soujirou nodded-In the last time of spring and start of winter, Senshado organized a day of mass recruitment! I'm the recruiter of the team, so I'd remembered you.

Kurogane nodded, then keep seeing the crowd below. There's too many, every tables were all full of people. Back to Soujirou, that black-grey haired boy asked:

-You think I have any chance to pass this Selection?

-I'd put my trust to you, Kuro-kun!-Soujirou patted Kurogane-Remember the day of October, 30th, 2010? _("This is the day first server of World of Tanks publicly opened")_

-Don't call me like that, Soujirou!-Kurogane was a bit annoyed-By the way, game is game, reality is reality! Who could make sure I will be a good tank soldier?

_-_Because,-Soujirou smirks-I trust that you're not a "keyboard hero"! _(A idiom that states a person who acts aggressive in the games or social networks)_

Then, that boy heads closer to Kuro's ear, and whispers:

_-_The competent member will be awarded with a juicy scholarship, to the day of his graduation!

Kurogane shocked with what he'd recently heard. After a quick thinking, he decided:

_-_Let's get this over this! _(A famous quote of Captain Price, Call of Duty Modern Warfare series)_

...

Isn't that thanks to Soujirou or not? But Kurogane finally appeared in the garage of Senshado. No tanks, this place is empty as the first meeting of the new faces. The guys who passed, only 1/10 of the crowd who participated the recent Recruitment. Before the rookies, a boy with a notepad who hides his cold steel face behind a pair of glasses, coming faces to faces, his eyes keeps seeing to the photos attached in the notes. When Kuro is the next, he looks into the paper first, showing the full name and details of the one he's facing...

-Ryukou Kurogane?-That boy started.

-I am!-Kurogane replied-Something wrong?

-I'd heard about you before!-That guy replied with a nod-Nothing special in study, if you don't want to hear the word "miserable"! What'd brought you dare to join Senshado?

-Cause I see this place good with me,

That would-be-officer boy surprised with what Kurogane said. Looks into the details, that recruit got nothing above 60, never put any feet into the clubs...Nothing states he's a true potential to be a member of Senshado. That guy, who turned back to Soujirou standing behind, with somewhat suspicious. Nodded a little, he suddenly asked:

-What's the legends of Nazi tanks?

Kurogane calmly answered:

-Including Panzer IV, Panther, Tiger and King Tiger!

-Who defeated Michael Wittmann?

-Joe Ekins of British!

-And,-The officer boy continued-Who's the best tank commander in your mind?

A question of self-choice? Not so hard for holding Kurogane back, he answered:

-Kurt Knispel!

That tough guy nodded, then heading to the next for asking. He suspected Soujirou from behind, if he did something to help his friend...

...

After the check up, the boy who made a hard test with Kurogane stands in front of the new faces and starts the introduction:

-Welcome to Senshado! My name is Kitagawa Shinobu, Vice President of the team. Like what you had seen and heard, our objective is to collect the most talented students of Okinawa Academy to participate in the bloody tournaments between companies of tanks all around Japan, also the World! I hope you guys will do the best, for the development of our Senshado, also our academy!

"ROGER!" The company of new faces replied, except Kurogane. That made Kitagawa feel worse, cause that boy got no inspiration. Forget it for a while, the officer guy continues:

-Now, just stand in the line to get your tanks! We will have a short drill at the first time.

"So, that's it!" Kurogane uses his palm to cover his wide-opened yawning mouth. Standing at the last of the line, he gradually heads on for the first tank of his career.

...

What Ryukou expected...a Tiger? He's a bit surprised, who thought newbies should take a less important ones, like Panzer III or something worse. Seeing that face, Kitagawa from afar thought:

"Now you're done, Ryukou! A kind of shit like you don't even dreaming about driving a Tiger. Soon or not, you will get your ass out of here!"

The crew assigned with Kurogane, three strangers, and...Soujirou?

-What are you doing here?-Kuro surprisingly asked.

-As the assignment,-Soujirou replied-I'll be the mentor of the whole crew! So, it explained your question.

Let's see, three new faces, one artist-like, one with the thick glasses, and the last, with the blonde-haired, who appears to be a pro-wrestler. Look into the profiles, Sanada Hajime - the artist, Yoshikawa Nihou - the short-sighted and Musashibo Ken - the big boy. But, only names and bios, so where are their positions? Surfing the profiles for times, Kurogane started:

-My name is Ryukou Kurogane, it's good to see you guys! From now on, we will fight together on this tank. I hope we will do our best in the next battles!

(To be continued)


	2. Battle 1 (Part 2 - Eng)

**EPISODE 1: TIGER TANK, REPORTING! (PART 2)**

Everyone got no opposition, except Ken, the big boy.

-Hey, man! Don't talking like you're my boss. Who voted you to be?

-So,-Kurogane asked back-What do you means?

-What means?-Ken smiled arrogantly-I'll be your commander!

Someone wants to be a boss, eh? Kuro self-thought, then he smirked with a small sigh:

-As you wish,-Then, he gives Ken the notes-And make us to positions, time wasting!

"You know how to live, boy!" That big boy laughed out loud. Taking the profiles, seeing inside then outside, Ken points to Soujirou:

-Mr. Recruiter, you're the gunner!

Then, Nihou is the next:

-You, get into the radio!

Randomly, he points to Kurogane:

-You'll drive!

-Sorry,-Kuro shrugged-I don't know how to drive!

-So, you there!-Ken heads to Hajime-You get into the drive! That boy,-He wants to say Kurogane-Just loading the shells!

Kurogane and Hajime replied nothing, only nodded. Soujirou bears the silence when seeing his friend attitude, even though Ryukou is the true commander of this tank. The bell rang, the other tanks quickly leave the garage. The self-promoted commander speaks loudly:

-Brothers! Let's go!

"AYE!" except Kurogane again, everyone responses and got into their positions.

...

The training battlefield is the empty enormous space with mounds and hills, made by pebbles, rocks and sand. Every tanks were being scattered through this battlefield, this must be a test of survival and battle performance. Sitting next to the main gun, Soujirou jokes:

-We're now inside a Tiger...

-With three of us only 50%...-Kurogane replies. _(If you guys played World of Tanks, you'll know what it means)_

-Storming like a Blitz...-Soujirou adds another.

-And die in the Bliss!-Kurogane finished the last. On the cupola, Ken asks down annoyingly:

-What the fuck you two are saying?

-Only our two favorite chant!-Soujirou helps his friend answering this.

"Watch yourself!" Ken threatens, then back to his duty. Kurogane winked with Soujirou, and he's got it fast. The self-commander of Tiger said:

-Let's go!

Hajime pressed the pedal and the tank advances. This place is huge, five minutes passed, but nothing spotted. This made Ken become impatient. Looking around with his scope, he grins and his patience nearly burned up. Seeing him from below, Soujirou whispers to Kurogane:

-Kuro-kun, you'd known this gonna happen?

-We're all known **this gonna happen**!-Kurogane answered with a smugly smirk.

-But, I want to tell you something!-Soujirou replied-You're not the only one who desired for this scholarship, also Ken who is more needed it than you!

-You know him?-Kuro rises his eyebrow.

-He offered into Senshado twice, but failed!-Soujirou gives a long sigh-The reason why, his parents are poor, and this prize will help them worry less about money!

-But, he's still have **the next year**?-Kurogane asked.

-I'd never thought you could be so selfish, my friend!-Soujirou sighed with a disappointment, then backs to his work silently. At last, Ken spotted an enemy tank at the high ground.

-Contact spotted, 10 o' clock!

Hajime immediately stopped the tank, while Soujirou turning the turret. Inside the scope is the KV-1 of USSR, this beast used to be a nightmare of Nazi armors due to Barbarossa by its plating. The shell was loaded before, thanks to Kurogane. Now just waiting Soujirou got a perfect aim and fire.

-Fire!

But, Ken ordered too soon, and Soujirou can't deny it. WHAM! The hot remain of the shell get out of the caliber, smoke pops out and being blow away by the ventilators. The 8.8cm shot from Tiger shreds through the wind and heads into the KV-1's hull, but...

KROONNG...

It bounced off and fall into the ground next to that tank's track. Spotted the attacker, that KV-1 struck back, giving a direct hit to Tiger. WHAM! That Nazi tank vibrated as the impact. While the other shot loaded, Ken shouted:

-FIRE!

Got a better aim this time, Soujirou pulled the trigger. BANG! It hit what the gunner desired and penetrated deep into the tank. Smoke from the KV-1 rose high. It was torched! Ken surprised with what he seeing, and more surprised when seeing a white flag from that tank's cupola rises up.

-We did it!

Ken can't bear his happiness like want to jumping out of his cupola. But, he'd made the worst mistake when leaving his duty. From behind, a M4A6 Sherman taken advantage of that...

WHAM!

The back of Tiger got a critical hit, the engine exhales black smoke. Back to the reality, Ken asked the crew:

-Damage report,

Look into the engine, Nihou answered:

-Engine hit! Fuel spilling out! We can't go fast except we want bacons for dinner!

Groaning and facing the Sherman, it fired once again. WHAM! And now, Tiger got roasted.

-FIRE! IT'S GONE FIRE!

-I KNOW!-Ken shouted into the radio, his hand slammed into the turret with a goad:

-What you two are awaiting for? Shoot it!

Easy on the tongue, but turning the turret fast was not easy at all. Seeing the dire situation, Kurogane gets the loader crank to support Soujirou turning the turret, while Hajime leaves his wheel to help Nihou putting out the fire. While only few inches left, Kuro loaded into the gun a HE shell, then asked:

-You can fire through the smoke?

Waiting till the Sherman inside the aim, Soujirou smirks:

-Oh, too easy!

BANG!

He fired, another empty shell popped out. BOOM! The shot hit into the joints between the turret and the chassis of the Sherman, its "head" rolled a full moon at the mid-air and slammed into the sandy ground. That crew terrified which stitched their mouths shut. When seeing the smoking gun of Tiger under the fading black smoke, they gone scare and surrendered. So...that's two? Ken sighed, who just thought everything finished.

-Hey, commander!

Ryukou's voice. Look into the turret, the self-commander hears Kurogane's advice:

-Don't leave your post! You're the only eyes of the crew who got full vision. Your recent mistake almost kill us all!

-Shut up!-Ken grumps-Who needs your teaching?

But, right just after finishing the words, that big boy heard the tracks roaring from above. One SU-152 with its horrible 152mm caliber appeared and aiming straight to the Tiger's flank. From the hull, a shadow rises up, Kitagawa? At the team's radio, Nihou got a signal, the commander of the tank destroyer speaks:

-I saw you and your crew are losing now, Ryukou!

What?! Ken shocked. Why Kurogane? Is not he's the commander of the Tiger? Let's the enemies keep terrified, the Vice President continues:

-You're now under the aim of "Zveroboy"! Give up, and I'll think again and letting you and your men inside Senshado!

Kurogane replied through his mic:

-Thanks for your kindness, Vice President! But, I want to tell you something. Panzer crew, never surrender, only death!

-A foolish obstinacy Ryukou!-Kitagawa stays calm during the negotiation-You think your incompetent crew will be so called, "honor"? Getting your feet inside Senshado is the best opportunity you'd ever got! And I hope you're enough intelligent to determine,

-Bowing to others is not my lifestyle!-Kurogane straightly answered-If you wish, just tear this tank into pieces, we'll not surrender!

So, that's it! Enough chances for those fools, Kitagawa ordered:

-FIRE!

BANG!

But, just finished his words, the front of SU-152 suddenly exploded. The gunner shockingly reported:

-Gun jammed!

"What?!" Kitagawa surprised, looking to the enemy Tiger, its gun smoking, can't be...

Inside the turret, another shell pops out with Soujirou's compliment:

-Thanks for distracting Kitagawa and help me turning the turret!

-We're all brothers,-Kurogane smirks, his hand loads into the caliber another shot. Hearing these words, Ken stays silent. After that, he get into the turret, at Ryukou's side with some words:

-You get the command!

-Isn't it belongs to you?-Ryukou asked back.

-That Kitagawa want to duel with you, right? Let's get him fair and square!

Ken smiled with a wink. At last, he'd totally admitted his incompetence at that position. "Right," the true Tiger commander gets on the cupola, his true place to be.

-Get the SU-152 tracked!-Kurogane orders.

-Roger,-Soujirou replied, then took a shot.

CRAASSHH! KREEECCCHHH!

The right track of "Zveroboy" got hit and lies into the ground. The gun finally back to normal, Kitagawa ordered:

-Fire!

WHAAMM!

The sound roared like a blitz. Fortunately, due to the gun's damage, the shot was missed into the ground, the heatwave still horrible with a small shake. Kurogane continues:

-While they're still repair the tracks, we should flank em'!

"Roger," Hajime pressed the pedal, and the tank executes what the commander ordered while Soujirou suppressing the enemy through multiple of shots.

"You fool, Ryukou!" Kitagawa thought "With your half-dead engine, when you're get here, then you're toasted!". But, not as he thought, it gone sooner than 15s, only fitted for the SU-152's crew to get inside.

-It's can't be...!

On the Tiger's cupola, the Vice President saw Kurogane who ordered:

-Fire!

And its gun executed. BAAM! The shot penetrated through the hull and hit into the Zveroboy's ammo rack. It gone electrified and locked down.

-Commander, ammo hit!

-Two loaders terrifyingly answered, Kitagawa groaned with his lips shut. From the inside of the SU-152, a white flag popped out. Then, the radio got the announcement:

-PANZERKAMPFWAGEN VI TIGER SURVIVED THE BATTLE, VICTORY!

Everyone stayed quiet for a few seconds, then broken out into happiness. Ken hugged his gunner comrade with his elbow, while Nihou cheering with Hajime downside. About Ryukou, he waits till the hatch from the Zveroboy opens with Kitagawa is the first person getting out. What does he waiting for? A disappointing face from Kitagawa after his plan failed...

...

The tanks finally backed to the garage, nothing still in one piece. No ones harmed during the training, but the aftermath with the tanks is, a nightmare. Kurogane and Soujirou supported the school's engineers repairing the Tiger, they prioritized the engine which half-flooded with gasoline. While double-timing the repair teams, Kitagawa saw Kurogane on the top of the turret, who just finished his part few seconds ago. Two cold pair of eyes, one amber, one red exchanged in hatred, then the Vice President keeps on his progress.

"Ryukou Kurogane's diary

March, 16th, 2012

I'd got a new life, on the tanks of Senshado,

I'd became the commander of Tiger, the legend of World War II. Hard to control, but deadly and worth to commandeer,

My crew, five persons, five names, five characters,

But in the tank, we are all one,

Tiger tank, reporting!"


	3. Battle 2 (Eng)

Kurogane's room, Zero Hour...

The Commander of Tiger still awake? He supposed to get on the bed and have a deep sleep for tomorrow. Sticking on the computer screen, he's playing a game...online tank shooting? With the name he using is the reverse as the Westerners always called. Next to the tank he's controlling, an IS-7, is his comrade in both real life and this virtual battle, Soujirou with his IS-4. From Kurogane's headphone, he heard a voice:

-Incoming!

-Roger,

Kuro replied with a smirk, just like they are now sitting next to each other. Staying cover beneath the snowy pine hill, inside Kurogane's scope, a huge caliber steadily appears, then a turret, half front of the hull and the giant noise from the engine. A Maus! Used to be the last stand of the Nazi armor during World War II. Need no panic, Kurogane clicked the mouse...

BAM!

That giant monster de-tracked, although the shot didn't penetrate the hull. Taking the chance, Soujirou rushed forward, while Kuro risked his tank as the distraction toward the hostile.

BANG! KRANGG!

The Maus fired, but the shot bounced off the IS-7. At the same time, Soujirou had circled behind that giant bunker and giving a precision shot. WHAM! KABOOM! That steel monster had been blown off, with the recorded kill to Date with three white glowing bullets next to its depleted HP pool. Going across the destroyed Maus, Kurogane comments:

-Nice shot!

BAM!

Just after the word finished in seconds, a shot from the hostile landed down to the IS-4's hull, to the death points. That tank got fire, but thanks to Soujirou's intervention, the fire extinguished. At the meantime, a Bat Chatillion 25t along with T-62A showing of their faces, aiming the wounded tank and fired mercilessly. When the shell loaded, just in time, Kurogane quickly aimed toward the French tank and gave a shot.

BAM!

It'd shaken in the scope with the gun got stuck, although he's still got two shots left. Following his friend, Soujirou fired toward the main hull of the Bat Chatillion, taking away more than half of his HP, and being finished when another artillery struck to him. Being outgunned, the T-62A retreats, while the hostile SPGs firing toward Kurogane and Soujirou, inflicting heavy damage to both. On the top of the hill, two friendly IS-7 appeared, capturing the farm and barraging down to the enemies, Kuro said:

-While they're making distraction, we should go through this hill at the foot!

-On it!-Soujirou replied.

Then the two moving ahead. At the distance of 400 meters, few heavies are now taking fire with the IS-7s on the top of the hill.

-Aiming the T110E5!-Kurogane orders.

-Affirmative!-Soujirou answered.

Two tanks fired at the same time, as the marked hostile blew off with three white glowing bullets as the same as the last victim, the Maus, with the kill now recorded as the Kuro's IS-7...

Being ambushed, two of the rest, an AMX 50B and an Entwicklung-100 got panicked, they turned their guns into the ambushers. Seeing a light bulb going bright, Kurogane immediately withdrew, as same as Soujirou. WHOOSH! The shot from the hostiles gone missed in a couple of few inches. On the hill, the teammates gave some covering fire, litting the French tank in a matter of seconds. The shell loaded in time, Kurogane advances and gave that paper-thin armored tank a coup' de grace. The enemy base got flanked, and now the team taking the chance for victory. With four heavy tanks, capturing this place is an easy option. After 15 secs, the base is now belong to Kurogane's team. As the performance rating, he along with Soujirou taking the top of the leaderboard, with a Sniper and Steel Wall to his comrade. Enough playing, Kuro logged out, but his Yahoo smiley face still smiling brightly, and Soujirou had called a second later.

_"From the day to Senshado, aren't you becoming more lethal, kamerad?"_

_"Aren't you mocking, my bastard friend?"_ Kurogane replied. On the chat board, Soujirou got another message:

_"No! Just is, your head is colder than ever before!"_

_"You're now mocking me again!" _The boy with ash-grey hair smirks.

_"Whatever," _Soujirou answered _"Just meet me tomorrow for the assignment, right!"_

_"Also Sunday?" _Kurogane rises his eyebrow.

...

Sunday,

On the pave near a shopping mall, our main guy, a lazy, game-addicting commander who now sitting near the public telephones, with a canned coffee on his left hand, of course. While enjoying his own life, a group of two guys appears at Kurogane's eyes.

-Hey, kido!-One of them said.

Ryukou seems like he had never heard about those words, just keep drinking. Sitting face-to-face, that guy said:

-Aren't you deaf? Hearing what I say?

At this time, Kurogane starts facing him, with the sharp-like-a-sword eyes under the innocent face.

-I don't hear what you say, kid!-He answered, angering that group.

-You are playing with me, bastard?-That guy gone mad-Knowing who I am?

-The only thing I know here, at this time,-Kurogane halted the words for a sip of coffee-That you two fuckers are now harassing me!

-Seems like I will teach you a lesson of politeness, MISTER!-As that thug grabbed Kuro's shirt and rise him up.

-Teaching what?-The commander of Tiger calmly asked.

-A small beating with a small tuition!-The guy's companion from behind said-If not, you could enjoy the pain while we help you calling the cops...

CRASH!

Just didn't finish his words, Kurogane suddenly punched into the nearest telephone, as his fist carved a hard straight path to the inside. While taking the hand out, he got full of wire and chips...

-Back to your shit,-He said-Who's gonna have a small lesson? Me? A fourth-grade Kenjutsu master? Or you two brats who tried to bully someone the first time, but unfortunately got the wrong guy! And by the way, I'm now also need some bucks for my noodles for next month!

One hand grabbed the holding hand of that guy, now shivering like cold, while rest keeps grinding the chips, Kurogane asked with a smirk:

-So, have a deal...?

SCREEECH!

-Oi, Kuro-kun!-From the opposite lane, Soujirou appeared on the motorcycle. While "teaching" those two bullies a lesson, Kurogane answered after hearing his friend's voice.

-At time, eh Soujirou? Coming up!

Then, he'd spared for those brats, now totally beaten up as they used to threaten him before. While crossing the road, Kurogane teased those beaten-up bullies:

-Thanks for the money for my dinner, bro!

-Just bullied the kiddies, bro?-Soujirou asked with a smirk.

-Ok,-Kuro gets on the seat-Hold me tight!

Date laughed, then the bike dashed forward like surfing on the wind. While enjoying the race, Soujirou says:

-It'd been too long to do it again, right?

-Three years, you know!-Kurogane smiled a half, his original style.

-But now, not only bikes, also tanks, we can drive em' all! Isn't that so cool for being adults?-Soujirou replied.

-Hai!-Kurogane nodded-It's way too awesome!

After the words finished, he accelerated, the bike is now like taking off the road and reaches into the horizon.

...

Okinawa Academy, Garage...

Everybody had fully assembled, with Soujirou's bike at the corner of the garage as the addition. Looking that vehicle it the eyes of annoying, Kitagawa shrugged. Turning to the Tiger's crew, his eyes itchiness goes worse when seeing someone should never belongs to here, Kurogane. Finished checking up the list, he said:

-The reason why I called you guys here is for an announcement. In the next month, we will get into the tournament!

Everybody really excited when hearing this news, because they had waited for this time for so long.

-I'm now finished yet...-Kitagawa words brought the whole garage back into silence-Also for the announcement, you guys must ready your tanks, before the official matches! Also, I will be at the board to decide who will be the overall commander by self-candidate, choosing candidates and start to vote. Any ideas?

The tank crews started discussing once again, crews to crews, members to members. That's strange! Kurogane is now paying full attention while Ken doesn't, as the usual they must doing the backwards. Looking to the eyes of his commander, the big loader said:

-I know your eyes, and also, I don't mind at that position!

-So,-Kuro turns into Ken-Who you gonna nominate?

Ken winked:

-It's you!

Looking from afar, Kitagawa smirked...

...

At the noon, the engineers and mechanics of the Academy worked tirelessly to customize the tanks as the crews demanded, but only with additional modules. At the Tiger, with four engineers, only Soujirou and Hajime stays. Sitting on the commander's chair, usually Kurogane's, the gunner checks on the list:

-Rammer, check! Enhanced Gun Laying Drive, check! Improved Ventilation...

Then it's stopped. Getting out from the cupola, Soujirou asked the engineers:

-You guys got the fan?

One of the team answered while clean his sweat with his wrench holding hand:

-Ryukou said he will find it at home, so we are waiting now!

-Coming up!

Kurogane's voice started at the end of the garage. Soujirou saw his commander friend, carrying a dusty old air conditioner. Putting it down near to the tank's track, he said:

-I got that from the junk, still good!

-How do you know that?-Soujirou asked back.

-Let the engineers put them in!

The team can't argue, they fulfilled what Kurogane requested. Also, the Tiger commander said:

-Oh, can you guys help me design a reserve ammo rack at the rear of the turret!

-But, who's loading from the back like that?-The chief doesn't get it why.

-Just do it!-Kuro pushes-It will be useful later.

Putting the ammo rack far away from Ken's hand never be a good idea, as a commander, Kurogane must know it better than anyone else. But, it's not the main ammo rack, he just ordered making a reserve one at behind, still illogical since Ken can't reach them easily even in case that the main one out of ammo. So be it, if this will prove helpful in battle, adding some more weight doesn't make sense at all. Jumping from the top of the turret, Soujirou said:

-Due to our recent status, we can't have more than three additional modules! You think these are the optimal for our crew?

-You know how I play, Soujirou!

But, Date still worried of something, he replied:

-I'm just afraid that you're too overconfident, my friend!

-Hai!-Kuro patted his friend's shoulder. A bit later, Ken and Nihou were backed, with the things...wrestling posters, and Morse code key. Isn't this a tank anymore? Kurogane self-asked.

The Tiger's hull still the same, but inside is...At each position, except Kurogane, everyone had customized into their own places. For example, Soujirou brought into his place full of anime posters and figures, also some best-selling manga he's still reading. Next to the gunner, Ken also had some wrestling posters for his own. Hajime decorated his seat with Haikus and many papers of calligraphy while Nihou made his place to be a Morse table. The reserve ammo rack had been installed as what Kuro requested, at the turret's rear, and no one could get it why and where did their commander get that idea.

From the conference room on the 2nd floor of the garage, Kitagawa stepped downward, with a list on his hand. To the tanks and their crews, he said:

-On my hand is the list for two commanders who will take charge of our two official teams! And here's the privileges, every commander could appoint the vice-commanders while in combat, also benefits many other things in Senshado. But, I must warn you something, make yourself competent and deserved with this position, also the next battles are not as easy as in your dreams!

Got the field commander? The crews of tankers gathered around Kitagawa to hear the names. Nobusuke, Kawachi. But, why? Why not Kurogane? Turning to ash-haired Tiger commander, the Vice-President said:

-Ryukou Kurogane.

-Hai!-Kurogane replied.

-The board of directors nominated you to be commander. In the poll, even your votes as same as the previous guys, but due to lack of time of service and battle experience, we decided you to be commander of reserve team, with the full privileges as the official one. I hope you will do your best to be deserved for that position!

Who nominated Ryukou? Soujirou is not since all the time he had spent with the engineers. The rest members of the Tiger cheered for their commander being promoted. Not like his friends, Kurogane feels something anxious behind all of this. If have to say, this must be a trap. A trap for him! While at the other crews from afar, Kitagawa peeked into Kurogane's face, he smirked:

"You already known what it means, Ryukou?"

...

And now the tanks heading to the training field for the drill. At the target practice, the tanks fired into the designated targets at a fixed distance. The tanks next to Kurogane's Tiger fired like the berserkers, but not anyone noticed that some of their shots just blown up at the impact, even though not the HE shells. Looking through the observation, Hajime said:

-Did you guys notice that there are some bad shells?

-It's the breaking-on-impact theory!-Sitting upon the cupola, Kurogane replied.

-Breaking-on-impact?-Nihou rises his eyebrows.

-When a shell makes a 90 degrees impact to the hull,-Soujirou answered while looking through the scope-There's a fluctuating chance that the shell could break apart due to severe internal stress, as the Newton Theory! Base on the shell's components and conditions, the breaking rate could fluctuate. So, if firing on an arc of 10 or 20 degrees, maybe the hostiles' armor could be thicker, but it's nothing if we attack into the flanks or rear. Also, the Sabots will help you deal with this situation!

-Sabots?-Ken didn't hear about that kind of shell.

-It's the shells made from mostly Chromium and Tungsten,-Kurogane answered-Hard tips, lightweight and high acceleration, so it will reduce the risk of breaking when making a direct shots at 90 degrees! As our recent standards, we can only have 12 Sabots, so use them wisely and make a practice with angle aiming if you want to be a tank killer!

Then, he ordered:

-Hajime, 15 degrees to the left!

-Roger.-Then the command executed. After the target in the sight, Soujirou pulled the trigger.

BANG!

A perfect bullseye with good penetration, even though not from a Sabot. While a shell popped out, Ken gets his hands to the rack for another one. But then, another hand from behind had loaded the shot before him. Kurogane? What is he doing here?

-Don't get it, Ken?-The commander shrugged with a smile-I know in the cases being surrounded, and only you who load the 22 pounds shot. Then, you must be wished if there's another loader that will help, right?

-I see.-Ken nodded satisfied-Making a reserve one at the rear is what you intended when we are being surrounded!

-Also for pursuing and suppressing the hostiles in the time of need!-Kurogane nodded-When we're exactly knew where they are, commanders is the most useless guys on the tanks! So helping you loading up is the optimal decision.

-I like your idea, bro!-Ken smiled brightly. After that, he loaded another shot into the caliber. The nearby tanks and its crews shocked when seeing the Tiger firing as nearly twice as the usual...

To the tactical movement, and now Kurogane was back to his position, observe and command. Seeing the friendly tanks along with Tiger, he asks Hajime:

-How many km/h do you running?

-Fourty.-The driver replied.

-Lower it to thirty-two!-Kuro said-We can't risk the engine like that!

-Oops! I forgot to tell you something.-Soujirou said. Also, he's not busy recently-The recent engine of our Tiger is Maybach HL 234, with 870 h.p.!

-At least you didn't say it while we're at the battle!

Kurogane comments, he didn't think that everything was well-prepared like this. With the high engine in comparison with the 600 h.p. predecessor in World War II, now the Tiger can appear in places and provide both fire support and suppress the enemies in case, used to be the dreams of every commanders for nearly 70 years ago.

...

After the long, hard drill, the tanks were finally back to the garage. Looking the dirt on the hulls, everyone must had done as best as they could. Like what Kitagawa said, the commanders got their own divisions after the training, yet Kurogane not the exception. Holding the paper on the hand, Ken cheered his commander:

-Yo! Now you are the commander of the reserve.

About this appointment, that made Kurogane worried much more than being happy. Since he had never participate in any battle, also too different with usual time-of-service tradition of Japaneses. He'd also known himself clearly, no exceptional grades, enough-to-pass conduct, no clubs participation and...AB blood type (Note: Most Japaneses believes the ones with B or AB blood type aren't the good ones to rely on)...With only these things those made Kitagawa feels annoyed when seeing Kurogane in this place...Ok, no bad thoughts, Kurogane get into his team...

-What on earth...?

The first word of the commander at his unit. At Ryukou's eyes, it's not a disciplined tank team, but a mixture of many faces that must be in the detention. Not playing cards, they are also discussing about the girls, love making,.etc.

-Hi, everyone!-Kuro tried to talk loudly-My name is Ryukou Kurogane, your new commander...

But from that it halted, the boy can't hide his feelings from the disinterested members. "That guy? Who the heck is he thinking?. From then, the bad words and intentions swarming toward Kurogane's ears.

"That brat? Just had thought that he had gone to jail?"

"Looking to his face! He supposed to be usual."

"Does he command us?"

"He must had bribed the top!"

Those damn, disrespecting and vicious words that angered Kurogane, he feels something extremely hot inside his body. Down to his face, his fists squeeze tightly, also the teeth grin. From now, he has a desire, to teach those brats a lesson...

-Hey, commander! Hit it here.-One brat had saw his commander's attitude, so he tries to test his gut.

-Hey, commander! Here! Hit it! Hey.-Then, the two, the three and the others started surrounding Kurogane, trying to mocking him off the spot. Inside Ryukou's brain, he's now dreaming a moment that he grabs the first brat who mocked him and smashing his head to the wall before teaching the rest a lesson of respect. But, he can't do that, the faculty will cause him a big trouble. So that doesn't mean joining Senshado is a way killing himself? Never! Kurogane decided to stay till he bored to death. Better to get out of the garage before something bad happens...

...

Sitting in the bar with the exhausted mind, Kurogane ordered a bottle of sake to lower his temper. Everything, everyone just mocking him, but these things can't be solved as his usual. As the commander thinks about beating those brats up, he imagines the expel of the Academy and many troubles with the hospital fees as the compensation, also the cops for assaulting the others...But, going mad solves nothing, those bastards still keeping up their good work. Being disgraced by the own subordinates, thinking about that, Kurogane thinks Seppuku next. But, killing himself in the time like this is not an honor. It's a disgrace, for a stupid and coward who ended his life for not facing the challenges...Nah, forget it! Just drink it and patiently wait for a solution. After a short sip, Kuro sensed something strange and unusual. Turning back, someone must be sneaking outside, better to go home. Then, he pays the bill and quickly leave the place.

...

It's too dark inside, Kurogane only leaves some lights alive to help him walking smoothly. Covering under the curtains, he takes a look around to make sure no one behind his back. At the living room, there's calligraphic hanging on the wall, with the sword rack down below. Opening the drawer, Kurogane takes out a tanto, then kneeling before the word and the sword, bowing it with full of his respect. Drawing the short blade out, it flashes under the rare light to Kuro's eyes, he sheathing it back. Then, the katana on the rack, its blade is so bright that can reflect the commander on it. Sheathing it back and return to the rack, the Tiger commander asks:

-Sensei, what shall I do?

Just a second later, from the backyard, the only place uncovered, many flashes continuously popped. From the outside, Kurogane's subordinates, with cameras on each hand, aiming to their superior and takes as much as they can. Finishing the shots, one of them said:

-Jackpot, commander!

The next guy also says:

-Storing malicious weapons. Bosozoku origins! The Academy must be proud when hearing this!

-But don't worry!-The brat who behind all this said-We won't make you being a fool, with a small exchange! One million Yen per shot, in total of five shots! If you got the cash, just call us and pass it through! Trust me! I have a good reputation in deals!

Then, he turned to his partners:

-Well, we have a small celebration! Let's the commander preparing his money.

They cheered and scrammed out of Kurogane's vision. Shock and surprised, Kuro steadily turns into anger and furious, his teeth had bitten to bleed his lip...

...

At the park...

Those brats are just celebrating themselves, also waiting for the ransom. Gnawing the barbecue stick, one of them said:

-Looking to Ryukou's face after that shit, he'd totally lost himself!

-I'd heard him in the blacklist, but recently he acted like a scared child!-The other guy laughed-By the way, after this, we got the cash, he got a lesson, for who is the real man...

VRROOOOMMM...VRROOOOMMM!

Before his words finished, the sound of the engines had interrupted him. Turning the eyes toward the noise, they saw many guys on the bikes, with scary faces and tattoos all over their bodies.

VRROOOOMMM...VRROOOOMMM...

Those brats are now being surrounded by a swarm of bikers, with the eyes staring to them like want to eat them alive. Inside the crowd, a shadow appears to those shivering bastards, making them shocked to their eyes.

Because, it's Kurogane. With his blank chest, white bandana, his hands holding a bokken on the shoulders with the real Samurai armor at the bottom. Stepping before those brats, he said:

-Hey!

-Ye...yes?-They babbled, totally different with minutes ago since they were trying to ransom Kurogane.

-I'm not your commander anymore!-Kuro said with a strong grin, his eyes are now starving for death and vengeance.

-Yes...yes?!-Those kids can't say into words. Stepping closer which made them out of their guts, Kurogane repeats:

-Listen...? I'm not your commander anymore!

-Com...commander...!-The one who behind all this justifies-We...we are just kidding!

"Yeah...just kidding!" The rest also said. Sounds both funny and trashing. Keeping himself calm for a while, Kuro said:

-Choose! Lying here? Or swimming in the lake?

Then, there's no other choice, they argued:

-Don't you dare? Don't forget we got the shots!

And the result, they were all stripped and tied into the bamboo crane, with Kurogane periodically sink them into the water while enjoying his coffee, just like boiling the chickens. When their bellies stuffed with water, they begged:

-Please, commander! Be mercy. We are all sorry about that!

-Easy to say, eh?-Kuro replied while tearing up his photos into pieces-You brats had led me into this, then now begged me for mercy. Did you guys ever have a mercy for me?

-We fools didn't see the Fujisama!-They cried-We begging you, mercy! We won't do this again!

-Sorry, kids!-Kurogane answered-It's too late now! I'm not your commander recently! But I will make my steps first before tomorrow!

Taking the bokken, he then swung into them. BASH! BASH! BASH! He hit mercilessly into those brats, roaring:

-YOU WILL ALL DEAD IF I'M NOT HAVING SENSHADO SCHOLARSHIP! TILL THE END OF YOUR LIFE, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN, CUT YOUR EARS FOR MY COLLECTION!

At the time in the park, the engines screaming, the bashing sword, and the screams from the ones who dared challenge their superior.

...

Later morning, at the convenience store...

-You "drilled" your troops at the park, just like the old times!-Soujirou in the shop's uniform asks while Kurogane sitting on the ground next to the counter with a paid canned coffee. Sighs, the commander said:

-Certainly losing my job!

-You bet!-Date nodded-Also the cops and the faculty will have some meetings with you.

Boring next to boring, Kurogane takes a long sip to forget it. Soon or not, he better to find another place, or else since Senshado isn't welcoming him. But, after a short while, Hajime ran into the store, seems like he has been running for long time.

-Ryukou...!-The driver can't keep his breath.

-Just Kurogane.-Kuro waves his hand-Something else?

Finally keeping the breath, Hajime said:

-The top of Senshado want to see you...

Both Kurogane and Soujirou shocked, but the commander much more. Something bad might happens...

-They want you to be the official commander!

-What?!-The Tiger commander didn't believe into his ears. He'd never thought that these things could get better, only worse. Throwing the empty can of coffee into the trashcan, he quickly leaves the place and heading to the Academy.

...

At the garage, the reserve team members are cleaning up the place, another weird thing happens. Standing next to Kurogane, Kitagawa has to say:

-We'd got a letter of nomination from the members of your reserve team. You want to hear it?

Then another strange next to the recent strange, the commander nodded. Taking the letter out of the envelope, Kitagawa said:

"Collaboration of Okinawa Academy Senshado reserve division suggests to nominate Ryukou Kurogane - Reserve Commander - Into the main division. Reasons: Due to the time in service had proven the exceptional, yet disciplined and high responsibility in command. Hoping the leaders of Senshado will approve this proposal."

Kurogane never thought about this kind of situation. From yesterday, those guys had treated him as worse than an animal. But now, they'd nominated him into the main battlefield commander. Seeing their commander, the members quickly rallied before him, into the disciplined formations, that also surprised Kitagawa.

-I will transfer this letter to the leaders!-The Vice President talked to Kurogane-During the time, just keep up your good work.

Everything is set. Now the young commander got nothing to worry about...

The drill of that day went smoothly and full of discipline. The members, from tank crews to engineers listen carefully to every words from Kurogane while he's representing the tactics, and effective combat methods. On the field, the tanks were totally obeyed what their commander ordered, combining firepower and supporting in many situations as efficient movement, aiming, flanking and anti-flanking..etc..While commanding his own team, Kitagawa also observes into Kurogane's Tiger. From when, did Ryukou had became a true commander? He self-asked, with a bit of jealous...

After the drill, everyone has to said goodbye, except Kurogane's crew. Soujirou compliments:

-Looks like you'd got a long step in your reputation after that thing!

-Huh!-Kuro gave a short sigh with a smile-I'd just thought I'm done!

Suddenly, Ken gave a strong pat into his commander, laughing-out-loud and say:

-Be bright, commander! No one wins the battle with the ugly face.

-But, hey!-Kurogane said-I saw many other crews got their own mascot! You guys have any ideas?

-Nice!-Soujirou nodded-You think what shall we choose?

-Base on the horoscopes, ok?-The Tiger commander suggests.

-Get the Leo!-Ken replied-I'm the Leo itself!

-But I'd seen somebody got the lion!-Soujirou gently answered.

-I'm a Libra!-Hajime shrugged-I don't think someone could use the scale as the mascot!

-I'm a Pisces! But better to place it on the ships instead of tanks.-Nihou feels a little shy when telling his friends his horoscope.

-I'm a Cancer!-Then Soujirou finally-And I got the same thinking with Yoshikawa!

"So, nothing suitable?" Kurogane asks. "Well, what you guys think we will choose?"

-You!-The gunner pointed to his commander.

-Me?!-Kuro rises his eyebrows.

-You are a Taurus! No one in the Academy got the bull as the mascot recently.

What Date said is logical. Getting the bull as the mascot is the good idea. But, how to decorate it to fit with the team's potential is the another story. Kurogane asks:

-So, how will we decorate it? A golden ox? Or Minotaur riding a tank...?

-That's it!-The team replied-Minotaur riding a tank!

That'd made the Tiger commander a bit dizzy. He didn't think about choosing this as the mascot, just an idea that surfed through his mind during the question. Respecting the crowd, Kurogane nodded...

...

The next day, the Tiger had got its mascot - Minotaur riding the Tiger, pointing his hoof forward on the blazing scene. Facepalms himself, Kuro said:

-Just like killing myself!


	4. Battle 3 (Eng)

Okinawa Academy...

At the garage, the tanks are lying still, with an eagerness to strike. On the top of the turret and the back of the Tiger tank, Kurogane and his crew are having lunch together. While the rest of the team are enjoying their homemade bento, the commander is just having an instant beef cup noodle bought from a vending machine, with a can of coffee nearby. Remember something, Nihou asks after finishing his mouth:

-Ano, Ryukou!

-Just call me Kurogane!-The commander intervened-Something to ask?

-Uh, yeah!-Nihou nodded-I'm still don't get it how did you make the whole reserve team under control?

-Me, too!-Ken said-Before you get that team, they're always pissing me off! But, only for a day, you'd put them into the order. You have some secret weapons?

-Secret weapons?-Kurogane can't bear his fun, he laughed while patting his leg. No one get it why did he laugh like that, except Soujirou. Finished laughing, the commander continues:

-There's no limit from mine! They were just pushed me off the limit!

-I'd never thought that you have the limit?-Ken shrugged, joking.

-Isn't that Kurogane a Taurus?-Hajime replies while having a sip of hot tea-We can joke him, tease him if we want. But, if we're pissing him off, the guys who he "drilled" are the results!

Kurogane had to admit, Hajime is a true bookworm, in the respecting way. But, he doesn't prefer such theories and dogmatic explanations. So he answers:

-I don't care about being a Taurus or not. Everyone have their own self-respect, am I right? They'd insulted my self-respect, it had been too merciful for them for yesterdays! If someone pushing you into that state, I bet you guys will be the same.

"Too merciful for them...", seems like Kurogane still keeping his grudges. Hearing this, Hajime says:

-The elders said: "A hero who have a wrath like a storm in the sky, an earthquake on the ground.". Have to say if you guys don't mind, that our commander have a wrath of a hero!

Kurogane laughed-out-loud, patting his knees like he had never heard about this.

-I don't mind what kind of wrath will make me a hero! They'd just pissed me off, and I had quenched my thirst of vengeance upon them.

A humble answer. Every hero needs to be humble. Whatever! Kurogane thought. Becoming a hero or not, it's still the same. If the patience off the limits, the consequences will be inevitable. But, after the storm, better to cleaning up the mess and never mention it again. Throwing the empty coffee can into the trash bin, opposite to the Tiger. At the same time, Kitagawa comes:

-Oi. Ryukou!-The Vice President calls.

Of course this had interrupted the Tiger's crew lunch. Jumping down from the top of the turret, Kitagawa asks when Kurogane comes near:

-I got something for you! Do you mind?

With two enemies like these, they're still have something to say? But, if those are important, Kurogane won't mind, he answers:

-No! Go on.

Kitagawa a bit satisfied with Kurogane's supportive attitude, he says:

-We'll have a small drill with the oversea Academy! I want you to command the reserve division to deal with them!

-Why we don't use the main divisions?-Ryukou wants an answer for this assignment.

-Because.-Kitagawa stresses his answer-We can't risk them for such of these tests! They're valuable for the real matches, not these.

Done with the explanation, the Vice President asks:

-Is it done with you?

After a swift thinking, Kurogane decided:

-Just tell me who they are!

"Good!" Kitagawa nodded satisfyingly "I'll contact to Date after the break! He will bring the intels to you.". Finished talking, the Vice President quickly left the garage. Return to the crew, Nihou asks his commander:

-What did Kitagawa tell you?

Patting into the Tiger's hull, Kurogane replies:

-He ordered me to command the next test battle!

Hearing the news, Ken is the first one in the crew cheering:

-So, you owes us a shot, commander! Being promoted into such good position!

Kurogane smirked, his usual. Good news for being promoted, but the bad news. It's the first time he got himself into the ocean as the commander, Kurogane worried. Could he keep up the good work? He self-asked.

Kurogane's house, at night...

Soujirou was also here, and they're both had a small dinner together, just looking into the dishes in the sink. Finished cleaning up the table, Kurogane asks:

-You get what we need?

-Here!

Date nodded, then putting a profile down to the table. Taking the contents out, Kurogane lowered his eyebrows, saying:

-Our enemies are the teenage girls in bunny suits with the condoms as their weapons?

-SHIT!-Soujirou shocked when hearing this, then grabbing the profile back-It's my newly bought manga while on the way here! Here! The case you're asking!

Then, the gunner takes out another one seems really identical.

-The Father of Tanks!-Soujirou continued-They'd been known for their advanced tanks and combat tradition! From war to Senshado, they're always the first steps!

Kurogane opens the paper case, an UK flag got into his eyes. Bovington Academy? The Tiger commander re-thinks about Bovington, such an ordinary World War II tanks museum. Kuro starts digging into the profile, from the history, the foundation, the tradition. But above all, he focuses on their tank combat doctrines and battle tactics. What the commander imagines right now, is an elite force who he will face tomorrow. Seeing his friend a bit worried, Soujirou reassures:

-You don't need to push yourself too much! It just a test!

Looking to the clock, it's too late now. The Tiger's gunner has to say:

-Well, it's time I must go home! Thanks for a dinner, brother!

-Uh huh!-Kurogane nodded, his eyes still sticking into the profile.

Till to the midnight, Ryukou keep bringing the dossiers into his bedroom, his eyes sticking into the papers while his computer still running. On the Yahoo panel, a chat console appeared with Soujirou's avatar.

"Oi. Kuro-kun!"

"What the hell?"

"You got the way?"

"I'm now looking into their previous matches! Maybe I will find one."

"So keep up! I believe you could do it!"

"Ano, Soujirou! Why do you always trust in me, that I will win this battle?"

"If I don't believe in you, then how I could be your blood brother?"

...

...

"Arigatou!"

"You're also keep yourself well, ok? That battle is no trouble at all! Oyasuminasai!"

Then Soujirou off, the chat ended. Kurogane takes a look into the battlefield map again. From the starting point of two academies, the commander's just realized something. Opening the desk drawer, he takes out a small box, containing something that gave him hope...

...

Tomorrow, at the field, 1400 time...

Both team have a meeting prior to the match. Opposite to Okinawa's tanks are the crews from Bovington, they'd brought here 4 Churchill ' and 1 Centurion Mk.I. From the crew of the medium tank, a blondie guy stepped forward to Kurogane, thinking he's the home's commander, introducing:

-Good to see you guys in Okinawa Senshado! My name is Charles Mountbatten, Overall commander of Bovington Academy!

Kurogane replied with a shake of hand:

-Name is Ryukou Kurogane! Commander of Okinawa Senshado reserve division. It's a pleasure to meet you in this battle!

The both commanders secretly investigates their own by the eyes. A little later, they were both returned to their team. Kitagawa, now as the judge, informed:

-This match is an elimination battle! The winner is the one who eliminated all the enemies! Rules and mechanisms, anything to ask?

-Negative!-Both Kurogane and Mountbatten said.

-So get into the rally point and let's the battle begin!-Kitagawa finished.

Then, the crews of both side returning to their tanks. The time of battle counting down...

...

According to Senshado rules, both teams have a deployment zone in the radius of 2 kilometers, so Kurogane had deployed a defense zone: 1 IS-2 and 1 Ho-Ri destroyer at the exit of the cliff. Two other tanks: 1 T-34-85 and 1 Panther, stationed at both left and right side of the upper hills, but they won't fight without Ryukou's order. About the commanding Tiger, it's stationed...at the cliff's entrance?

Prior to the battle, Ken feels annoyed when staying still, even though the air conditioner made the air cool. Seeing Kurogane is sitting like nothing happening, he asks:

-Hey, Mr. Genius! You have something to up against them?

-I do!-Kuro smirked-But not now!

-I don't know why you're just wasting time for such bullshit films?

-They are not! Besides,-Tiger's commander answered-They'd helped us very much! Knowing your enemies is essential for victory!

Inside the Tiger's crew, Ken supposed to be the most curious member, he asks once more:

-So, what's your plan?

The overall commander just passed a quick smile. Then answers:

-Don't believe what you see!

...

At the side of Bovington, the battle started, they'd also started their engines. Inside the tank, Mountbatten orders his teammates:

-Stick together and watch the three, the six and the nine! Don't go apart or uphill to evade the ambush. Watch the cliffs or the high grounds where the hostiles could hide!

Next to Bovington commander is a brown-haired driver, he asks:

-It's still too quiet, don't you think?

Now Mountbatten has his free time to answer that question:

-They won't find us now, Wellesley! With my mind, they're must be making a defense inside the cliff!

The driver named Wellesley surprised. He didn't think the Japanese could use such cheapskate tactic, so he says:

-Don't you think the Japanese are too lacking in tactics, commander?

Mountbatten replied:

-I'd heard our ladies at St. Gloriana used to face the same! But thanks to their thick armor, they had made it! By the way, when meeting with their commander, I feel...

-Feel what?-Wellesley still doesn't get it.

-His smell hurts my delicate nose!

At the same time, near the cliff passage, Kurogane's Tiger is waiting, thanks to Hajime. Looking through the binoculars, Okinawa's commander spotted the enemy team incoming, his identity still undetected by hiding under the rocks. While observing, he asks Soujirou:

-You identified the distance?

-700 meters and counting!

-Can you reach them?

-Piece of cake! Which do you want to shoot first?

Thinking a little bit, Kurogane decides:

-The ground before them. Ute!

BAM!

Soujirou executed his order, a shell casting popped out.

WHAM!

The soil before the English tanks catapulted into the sky. Identifying the source, they had spotted the Tiger, Mountbatten immediately ordered:

-Attention! Approach the Tiger at ten!

Bovington is a true elite academy, since their formation didn't even shake a little as the original. Seeing the hostiles coming near, Kurogane ordered:

-Ute!

Another shot loaded by Ken for too long, now Soujirou only need to fire it.

BAM!

The shot hit into the Churchill next to Mountbatten's Centurion directly, forcing their commander have to say:

-Damage report!

The other line answered:

-Our loader bought the farm! We can't fire it fast!

But, Mountbatten doesn't waver. Instead, he smiles, then orders:

-Team, fire into that Tiger!

BAM! WHAM! BANG! BOOM!

The whole Bovington team retaliates fiercely. At this time, Kurogane says:

-Hajime, back to our defense!

-Roger!-The Tiger's driver turns the tank and start a flight before the enemy barrage while Soujirou fire another shot for suppression. No need to expose the head anymore, Ryukou sits into the turret. Now this time is free, Ken asks after the shot loaded:

-I don't know why didn't you put an end to one of them first?

Kurogane stands his cheek on the fist with an elbow on the reserve ammo rack, smirks:

-Our mission not to destroy them! If they get a strong resistance, they will stand and fight! But, we are now needing them to go into our way!

Then, he heard the engines screaming from behind. Looking through the observation, both five English tanks appeared behind, with their guns fired like they never did before. Ground and dust spitted into the blue sky, on the way the Tiger ran through. Quickly aimed one of them, Soujirou pulled the trigger.

BANG!

SKREENG...

It hit, but the roughy terrain made the shot passed the angle, so it bounced off the ground. After Ken quickly loaded another shell, Kurogane advises his gunner:

-Aim lower!

-Roger!

Soujirou did as what his commander ordered. BANG! The Tiger's cannon sounded once again, it hit the lower glacis of the Centurion. The shot had shaken Mountbatten's crew, he must says:

-Anything damaged?

-No modules or personnel damage, sir!-Wellesley replied.

The distance between Bovington's tanks and the Tiger are now much broader. Can't let the hostile escape, Mountbatten orders:

-Concentrate all firepower to the Tiger!

As the response, the loaders worked as twice as hard, with many more dirt fountains on the ground. Strange! Even in this dire situation, Kurogane still keeping his mind fresh. Ken couldn't bear his curiosity after loading another shell into the caliber:

-Oi, Kuro! When will you show us the plan?

Between the shells in the reserve rack, there is a strange deck of special trading cards. Taking it out, Kurogane asks:

-Does anyone know who was the greatest strategist of Sengoku Jidai?

Hajime is the first one know the answer:

-Takeda Shingen!

-So, do you know his famous book of strategies he ever used?

-I got no idea!-The driver finally met his end of his knowledge. So, let the commander resolves:

-It's the six words extracted from Sun Tzu's Art of War: "Wind" - "Forest" - "Fire" - "Mountain" - "Dark" - "Thunder". And now...

Taking the "Wind" card, he says:

-Drive like a "Wind"! Full speed!

"On it!" Hajime then presses the pedal strongly. The Tiger swifts forward not like the Tiger itself anymore. Seeing that scene, Mountbatten smiles:

-Seems like they're now killing themselves?

But Wellesley doesn't get it:

-What do you mean?

-The Tiger is renowned for engine breakdowns! But this case, they'd pushed to the max speed, means the time they stop will no longer.

But, Mountbatten doesn't know that the Tiger's engine is now in the hand of Hajime, even though he's just an ordinary driver in Bovington commander's eyes. The chase keep going. At the passage's exit, Mountbatten spotted the defense of the Okinawa: 1 IS-2 and 1 Ho-Ri. He smirks:

-Bottle-neck formation, eh? Only for the kids!

Two tanks on the hill saw their commander being pursued, but they can't action without order. Turning into the elevated plateau, Kurogane orders the tanks:

-Sensha team! Ute!

And now the IS-2 and Ho-Ri fired. The damaged Churchill got one more shot, now it's became K.O. Keeping up his morale though this loss, Mountbatten ordered:

-Start surrounding the cliff!

Back to his comrades, Kurogane rises a "Mountain" card after opened the mantlet covering his face with Ken, says:

-Strong as the mountain!

Then, he supports his loader friend, giving the Tiger dual shots. But, though being suppressed, but the English tanks divided into two flanks and started approach the above. Kurogane orders through the radio:

-Ho-Ri stand your ground! I'm going to cover you!

-Roger!-The opposite replied loud and clear.

At that time, Kurogane draws a combo of cards. Rising the first one, "Dark", he says:

-Ambush team, attack!

On the both higher sides of the cliff, the T-34-85 and the Panther appeared, aiming their guns down to heads of Bovingtons and started firing, including Mountbatten. The Sabot on his hand loaded, Kurogane rises the second card, "Thunder":

-Swift like a "Thunder"!

And...the last one, "Fire". He finishes:

-And raging as "Fire"!

No one know how the other tanks know their commander's sayings, but they'd acted just as same as he said. Being shocked and suppressed, Mountbatten ordered:

-Everyone regroup! Form a circle!

The English tanks quickly withdrew off the side of the hills, then forming a circle. Repeatably loading the shots with Ken, Kurogane says to the comm:

-Focus the fire into the exposed tanks!

-HAI!-Four commanders replied. Then, Ryukou turns to Ken:

-Ready the Sabot with me, brother!

-Okie doke!-The loader grins with the winning enthusiasm. Shells on the hands and Kurogane first, he says to Soujirou:

-Aim directly to the Centurion!

"Hmph..."

The gunner said nothing but smiles. At the dead angle, Date pulled the trigger.

WHAM!

Critical hit! Wellesley's steering wheel got shocked that he left his hands away. Shocked, Mountbatten looks into the Tiger...

BAM!

That smoky cannon fired once again. Centurion's hull shakes, the gunner reports:

-Turret and ammo rack neutralized, commander!

From the outside of that tank, a white flag popped out. Shortly minutes after the Centurion's K.O., the final Churchill met the same fate. At this time, all radios of both teams announced:

"ALL TANKS FROM BOVINGTON ACADEMY NEUTRALIZED! OKINAWA ACADEMY WINS!"

The news of victory amused the Okinawa crews, they cheered for their first victory as the reserve division. Inside the Tiger, the crew doesn't leave their hands hanging. Kurogane compliments to the other crews, they'd worked their best, only lost the T-34-85 and the Ho-Ri badly damaged.

...

Before back to the garage, Kurogane and his crew stand and see the tanks being towed back for reparation. Heading to Okinawa's commander, Mountbatten now got back his calmness, says:

-You'd surprised me through this battle, Ryukou!

-I'd just doing my best!-Kurogane scratches his head.

-By the way.-Remembered something, Mountbatten asks-Have you ever participate Senshado?

-No!-Kuro shook-This is my first time in battle!

Another surprise with Mountbatten. Never participate into any battles, but Ryukou had passed through all of the Bovington commander's intention. Smiling, Mountbatten has to admit:

-You're a talent, Ryukou! Before coming here, I'd heard our ladies almost lost without Churchill's armor! I think, Japan Senshado must be in the Golden Age now!

Maybe too much for Kurogane, but he answers with a smile on the face:

-Like I said, I'd just doing my best! But,

Shaking Mountbatten's hand, he finishes:

-Thanks for helping widen my eyes! See you later at the official matches, if we have luck!

The commander from Bovington feels happy with Kurogane's courtesy. Shaking the hands, he nods:

-Indeed!

...

Back to the garage, Kitagawa reviews the match before the whole reserve division, including Kurogane. The Vice President has to say:

-I'm appreciated with what Ryukou and his team performed at the test battle, though I didn't wish you guys could win like this! Especially to Ryukou!-He stressed-You'd passed through my expectations, and I will see this as the milestone of your promotion! Hoping you could fight well in the next battles in the future!

The whole reserve division cheered for their commander, while Ken circled his arm around Kurogane's neck as the congratulation for his outstanding friend. Everyone is happy, but Kuro. Since, he can't breath, thanks to Ken...

"Ken! I can't breath!"


	5. Battle 4 (Part 1 - Eng)

**EPISODE 4.1: FROM TANKS TO SAMOURAI**

"Okinawa Academy's garage...

After the drill, Soujirou and his crew are talking together around the Tiger. That's strange! Where's Kurogane?"

...

At the same time, the boy who's missing found on the Kokusaidori, blending into the crowds of busy people...

...

"Back to the talking, Nihou asked Soujirou:

-Date-san! Aren't you Kurogane-san's blood brother?

-Hai!-Soujirou nodded.

-So, could you please tell us about Kuro-sama?-The team's radioman continued.

"Hmph..." Soujirou scratched his chin "Let's see where I could start?". Then, he started:

-I'd first met him at the kindergarten! From that time..."

...

Kurogane silently headed into a small, wet alley, far away from the shops, the people. Before a cold iron door, the lonely commander knocked. The small window opened, with the cautious eyes behind. Seeing before is a kid, but those eyes suddenly opened widely. Then, the door opened, with the scared-faced old man:

-Get in, boss!

Kurogane smirked, then he steps into that dark place.

...

"Back to the Tiger's crew, they're carefully listening to what Soujirou telling about their commander's past. Following what the gunner said, the documentary film about Kurogane slowly passes.

-He had a little sister! Now she'd gone abroad for studying. But, while she was still there, she used to be his will to live!"

...

Inside that house, it's the strip club with many fat pigs enjoying the services from the maids in bunny suits, they're just thinking they're now in the heaven on the earth. Going through the tables and strip poles, Kurogane heads into the table where an one-eyed man counting his sheaves of cash. Seeing Ryukou, that guy cheerfully stood up and welcomed:

-Long time no see, brother!

Kurogane smiled. Sitting down to the empty chair, he said:

-I saw you're now on the sweet business, right?

Waving his hand, that guy replied:

-Cops met our place recently, but our cash did her best! By the way, I'd heard that you'd participated Okinawa Senshado, right?

-So the legend about your ears is not a mere rumor!-Kurogane joked while scratching his head.

Patting his brother's shoulder, the one-eyed man said:

-Keep up the good work! You win, you'll get the sweet juice!

A bit surprised, then the Tiger commander asked back:

-So, we got the stakes, eh?

...

"The crew of Kurogane's Tiger doesn't know what their commander is doing recently. But, they're listening closely to Soujirou tales, about the one who's missing right now:

-He had put his soul into the hand of the devil! To save his little sister from the sickle of the Reaper! But, he'd also known that, he must pay the price, making himself an exchange!"

...

Back to Kokusaidori after the secret meeting, Kurogane walks as quick as possible. At that time, a hooded man lurking through the crowds, his hand slowly draws a Wakizashi out from the coat.

Whoosh...

That guy slashed into Kurogane's back, but the Tiger commander evaded easily. BASH! In the swift moment, Kurogane grabbed the sword hand and the other of his stabbed into the neck, that hoodie down to the road after a second. From the alley, two more charged into Ryukou, the people frightened. Taking the dropped Wakizashi, Kurogane strikes.

Kreeng! Chop!

Two blades impacted and the gangster's sword got hitched backward before he was being K. by a chop from Kurogane's handle. Two others rushed into Ryukou and slashed like a berserk. Calmly dodge the strikes, the commander must make sure that he won't get surrounded. Taking a chance while one guy exposed rushing to, Kurogane deflects...

Crack!

The hand of that brat twisted, he screamed in pain before getting another to the head as the coup' de grace. About the third, let him slashing wild. At the time Kurogane spotted the flank, he suddenly grabbed that filthy hand while it's tried stabbing him, then thrusting the elbow in that guy's abdomen and chin. Three down, but the fight is not over yet. At the alleys, a horde of gangsters stormed out, shooing away the civilians who's just standing there.

Kurogane immediately whistled. Loud and clear, his brothers from the other side rushed into the support. Kokusaidori, now became a battlefield between two gangs, also Ryukou does his best in the title of Menkyo Kensei ("Kensei" is Kenjutsu Master), to protect his brothers from deadly blows, more than a dozen downed before his blade, unconsciously and non-lethal. Hearing from afar the sirens sounded, one brother had to say:

-Go before the cops, Sempai! Let these fuckers to us!

Kicking another one stumbled backward, Kurogane nodded:

-Be safe, brothers!

Then, he dashed into the alley like a wind undetected while his brothers were in busy blocking both the enemies and the cops.

...

Back to Okinawa Academy, of course with the changed clothes if he doesn't want a mess with the faculty, Kurogane heads into the garage. Seeing his crew gathered, he talks loudly:

-Oi! You guys have something funny?

At the same time when Soujirou reminded his blood brother's name, everyone greeted Kurogane with a cheerful face, even though they'd just passed a grievous memoirs. Going to his crew, the commander says:

-We have any drills?

Soujirou shrugged:

-We can have a rest! The battle with Bovington impressed the commanders. With the exercises to keep up the good work, the rest will be taken care by the main teams!

Into Hajime, Kurogane asked:

-How's the engine?

And now the driver:

-I'd spotted some small problems but doesn't cause trouble at all! Also checked the cyclone filter. Horsepower stabilized, we can run with the theoretical speed!

The speed-on-theory of Tiger is 45 km/h, but 38 km/h for any cases. Mountbatten must be trolled by that in the recent battle, thanks to Hajime. About the ammunition, ask Ken:

-Something wrong with the shells, Ken?

The loader feels somewhat annoyed with this question, he answered:

-Many shells could scare the kids only, mostly the Sabots! The HE's also we're lacking of!

And this thing got itself into Kurogane's note. With the things like these, without proper attention, it would cause serious problems during the battle. Still two remaining Kuro asked Soujirou:

-How's the gun?

Soujirou replied:

-The dual stabilizer worked effectively! But, the gears need to be oiled if you don't them got jammed. I just had oiled them and called the engineers for further assistance!

-And about the comm?-The last question.

-I'd found the way to tap into the enemy radios! If we adjust the proper frequencies, we can hear what they say, thus knowing what they think!

"Good!" Kurogane nodded. With this addition, the way to the victory will be less rough. But, he's also bears in mind that the enemy could turn this into a decoy, anyway must be very careful. But recently, that doesn't trouble at all, since Ryukou still in the reserve division. Bah! Put away the busies, he asks the crew:

-By the way. Still in the free time, you guys want something to play?

...

Okinawa Academy, schoolyard...

Under the hot bright sun, a guy with muscles is now demonstrating his strength before the eyes of the students. Suddenly, from above...

SPLASH!

A puddle of water splashed down to that macho, making him became a fool before the classmates, especially the girls. Enraged, he looks for the one who responsible for his embarrassment. Seeing Ryukou is now playing the water rockets with his crew, that guy grinned:

-Ryukou...!

WHOOSH!

BASH!

Before he could reach Kurogane, another rocket bashed into his face, knocked him out on the ground. Seeing the scene, Nihou shocked:

-Oops! You hit Kawachi-san!

-Kawachi?-Kurogane rises his eyebrow-The commander of the main division?

-Hai!-Nihou nodded.

Throwing the rocket off his hand, Kawachi shouted:

-RYUKOU!

...

No one knows what really happened. But at the pool,

-Tell you what, Ryukou! As a commander! You must be a model for your members. Look to your mirror! Nothing from you is the model for anyone. I didn't get it why Kitagawa had picked you to be a reserve commander - future of Okinawa Senshado.

At the line, Kawachi in the swimming suit is now doing warm-up. Looking to Ryukou, he challenged:

-I'm Kawachi Nobusuke! Now I will teach you a lesson, Ryukou Kurogane!

But, he shocked when seeing Kurogane eating a bowl of instant beef soup. He jelled:

-What the fuck are you doing? You want to get yourself drowned?

Ryukou answers while his mouth still full of noodle:

-I...didn't have...any shit...for breakfast!

Doesn't know what to say with the Tiger's commander. On the loft, Kurogane's crew gathers around. From nearby, a betting made for such spectacle, with full of students.

-I bet 500 for Kawachi!

-I bet 1000 for Kawachi!

-I bet for Kawachi 2000!

Too many for Kawachi, estimated into 100.000 Yen. Nihou comments about this situation:

-So many people picked for Kawachi!

Ken nodded:

-Since he got the muscles for the impression!

-Oh, hey!-The team radioman got an idea-Why don't we support our commander?

"That's good!" The loader agreed, leading the whole team followed. But, on the betting place, only 10.000 for Kurogane...Finished the meal, Ryukou asked Kawachi:

-I need something for this challenge! 30 minutes.

-I'm waiting!-Kawachi thinks his opponent tried to escape the challenge. Leaving the pool, many students on the loft booed Kurogane for his "cowardice". But, not Soujirou and the Tiger's crew...

30 minutes later, and Kurogane appeared as promise. But...a black Samourai armor? Is he kidding? Swimming in that kind of armor, does he want to win? No problem, Kawachi teased:

-Do you want to study how to dive, Ryukou?

The students bet for Kawachi joined him teasing Kurogane. Seeing this, Tiger commander takes a sheaf of cash out from his belt, says:

-300.000 Yen, for myself!

The crowd surprised with this act, how stupid he is. The cash on the betting place, both competitors get into the starting place, they're now only waiting for Kitagawa's.

BANG!

And the shot sounded, they're both dived into the water. Kawachi stretched all his muscles, agitating Ryukou:

-What the fuck is your Kenjutsu? You don't stand a chance against me! I'm the pure athletic family, with ten years of exercising!

For real, that macho is really fast. Seeing the finish near and nearer, he says:

-Soon you will regret, for your contempt with me!

But on the loft, someone jelled:

-It's Ryukou!

"What?!" Kawachi can't believe it. At the finish, Kurogane stepped out of the pool, water coursed from the leaked sides of the armor like many fountains. Opening a can of coffee, the Tiger commander drinks like nothing recently happened. Couldn't admit his defeat, Kawachi babbles:

-But...but how could you?

Looking to that shocked face, Kurogane asks:

-You got muscles, then I got what?

-You...you'd cheated, right?-Kawachi argues-No one could swim that fast in this kind of armor!

"But Ryukou could!" On the loft, Soujirou defended for his friend. He explains:

-Since Kurogane was a child, he'd been trained with these armors for every time! Swimming, jogging, fighting,.etc. He'd always sticking with them, nearly 30 pounds for all of his lifetime!

This doesn't make Kurogane be proud of himself, it's just a kind of ordinary thing he usually sees at this town. Embarrassed, Kawachi charged into the locker without any words. On the loft, the betting stand doesn't how to pay Kurogane's bet, only his cash had overwhelmed Kawachi's.

-Now where is my money?

"RYUKOU! REMATCH!"

From the locker room, Kawachi stepped out, with more muscles. Crushing the bottle of energy drink, he groaned:

-I could lose anyone else! Not you!

"Again?!" Kurogane mumbled.

...

It was now the third time, but Kawachi loser still a loser, though he had wolfed down a countless number of energy drinks. The students bet for Kawachi are now trying to save their sweet cash, or else, into Kurogane's pocket. Can't admit his defeat, Kawachi loudly challenged:

-Why don't you have a running match with me, if you have guts?

"Not again?!" Kurogane sighed, his despair of escaping these challenges still suffering...

...

At the school runway, Kawachi with a sleeveless t-shirt is now doing a warm-up. This guy had soon forgot his disgrace of defeat when threatening Ryukou:

-We will decide who's the winner on this runway! If you lose, you must swear to me that you will never do these stupid things again!

"But if I win?" Kurogane asked back.

How could he win? Kawachi laughed out loud, he then offered:

-I will give you my position!

"Then," Now the Tiger commander smirked "One round of Naha?"

Everyone shocked with this request, thought Ryukou supposed to request for an easier way. Get into the starting line, both competitors are waiting for the sign once again.

BANG!

Then the gun sounded...

...

Two and a half hour passed,

The students of Okinawa Academy eagerly waiting for who is the final winner of this match. Seeing from afar, one student shouted:

-Ryukou! It's Ryukou!

Everyone rushed to the front to see. It's...it's Kurogane. He outran Kawachi with ease, but how? Reached the finish line before every shocked and surprised eyes, Ryukou waits till the exhausted macho guy finished his race, now asked:

-Now where's my prize!

Heart-broken, Kawachi headed into Kitagawa, standing from afar, sobbing:

-I'm an incompetent commander, now I want to transfer my appoint to Ryukou Kurogane!

Vice President respects this promise. Waiting till Kawachi disappeared behind the lockers in the locker room, he heads into Kurogane, announces:

-You'd heard Kawachi, right? From now on, take your responsibility, and prepare for the main fights!

Kitagawa seems weird. Isn't he opposed this kind of promotion for Ryukou? It'd left Kurogane a question:

-Why don't you against this? Weren't you opposed me to this position?

Shrugged, Kitagawa answers:

-Kawachi promised you, and my responsibility is to execute the thing! In my eyes, you're never deserve to get into the position of Tactical commander, Ryukou! So watch yourself next time, since if you prove incompetent, I'll regret nothing when kicking your butt out of my Senshado!

Then, he left the place. Going near to his commander, Nihou couldn't get it why Kitagawa always acts hostilely toward Kurogane. He asks:

-Why does he always looks bad with Kurogane?

Putting the bad away, Ryukou now had taken a new responsibility. He asks Soujirou:

-Do we have any match?

Nodded, the gunner replied:

-I will bring you the doctrines tonight!

...

At night, Kurogane's house.

In the living room, Kurogane and Soujirou are looking to the profiles of their upcoming opponent. The gunner explains:

-Maybe you'd known that if we want to participate the Championship, we must win the right of Kyushu's representative! So we must engage with the Academy on the land!

Opposite to the gunner, the newly-appointed commander patiently asks:

-So who's our enemy?

-Satsuma Academy!-Soujirou replies-Through years, they're the Kyushu's representative of National Senshado!

-Are they competent?-Kurogane asks.

-They're the only Academy of Kyushu who could afford for Senshado!-Soujirou answered-Mostly lose whenever facing the other Academies!

Looking to the doctrines, Tiger commander must make sure that he could win this battle. Or else, Kitagawa will do what he had threatened - expelling Ryukou out of Senshado. After a while, Kurogane assures:

-This is an easy fight! We will win this!

Glad to hear this kind of optimism, Soujirou nods:

-I'm counting on you!

Turning on the TV, it's the live female-branch Senshado report. The reporter is now reporting from the raging battlefield:

-Before me is the match between Kuromorimine Academy and Marginot Academy! The battle is now gaining more heat than ever!

Going nearer, the cannons of both side are now giving many barrages. It's also heated both Kurogane and Soujirou up. Thinking about something, the commander asks:

-Does the girls have same things with us?

Soujirou answers:

-They don't have the shocking mechanism! Besides, their tanks only need one or two shots to be counted as K.O.!

Looks into the tanks cap, 20 is the limit. It'd left Kurogane another question mark:

-How many tanks they can deploy?

-Twenty!-Soujirou replies-But, there's no minimum requirements, so with a few tanks could join the battles!

-Does it so imbalance?

-Maybe it will be a big deal in elimination matches! But with the girls, they're always on the Flag Hunter. So with superior tactics, a handful of tanks could win!

After all, the battle on the screen was finally over. Interviewed the Tactical commander from Kuromorimine, then the reporter says:

-Yes, Kuromorimine is now thirst for vengeance! They'd swore to revenge the defeat of last year, and further, restore the glory of invincible streaks of the past!

Kurogane immediately turned to Soujirou, asked:

-Do you know about Kuromorimine?

Nodded, the gunner said:

-They had reached 9 years of continuous Championships! But, in the 10th Finals, by a small accident, they'd failed before the Pravda Academy!

-What is it?-Tiger commander wants to know.

-One of their tanks was collided into the river! Because the flag Tiger commander, also the 2nd-in-command left her tank to rescue the teammates, so her tank got K.O.!

An accident? Without it, Kuromorimine could win the 10th Championship, an impenetrable record recently. Feeling curious, Kurogane continues asking:

-So what'd happened after that?

-That 2nd-in-command being criticized harshly by abandoning her flag tank! She'd been transferred and no one hear about her anymore!

Well, that's enough for Kurogane to punch into the faces of the ones on the top of Kuromorimine. They're only care for honor, above the life of their students. Of course Ryukou is from the dark side of the society, killing with him is just an ordinary thing. But, that world itself has their own morality and belief, for example, brotherhood. Bah! Better to relax and wait for the big battle comes. Waking up tomorrow, Kurogane could sure he will get a bunch of works to finish.

Turning off the TV, two friends sit silently in the room. Thinking again, Kurogane asks Soujirou:

-You think how far we could go in Senshado?

The gunner has a slight smile, then replies:

-I'd seen, a future, our Academy will go very far. Off Japan, it will go to the World! I'd also seen, in the contributors, including us!

Giggles a bit, Kurogane jokes:

-Oi, my brother! Aren't you joking me?

Soujirou nods:

-Why don't you feel for yourself?

Kurogane smiles. Looks into the sky, he sees a good and full moon, like telling something with him.

...

Okinawa Academy, the later day.

Before the new division, Ryukou is now having a small inspiration with the new members. Circling before a wooden desk, Kurogane asks:

-Before me, does Kawachi have any rules?

-Negative, commander!-One replied.

-No?-Ryukou surprised-Good! From now on, I will have some new rules! Don't worry, I won't mess the whole Senshado up! But before everything set, I want to ask something.

The tank commanders eagerly waiting for Ryukou's question:

-What is the best quality for a team?

Then, one raised his hand:

-Sir, it's discipline!

-Hai. Discipline!-Kurogane nodded-But, how could we have the discipline?

That guy confused. After few seconds, he answered:

-By setting the rules, sir!

-But!-Kurogane seems dissatisfied-Where are the rules?

-I don't know, sir!-That commander had to admit.

No? So the rest is the same, no hands up? Well, let Kurogane solves the rest:

-My rules. Simple! My rules in the discipline. But my discipline...

BAMM!

Suddenly, something like a thunder sounded, terrifying the whole team members. They'd thought about a gas explosion. Looking to Ryukou, they'd seen the table, now being sliced by a Bokken, on the commander's hand. Sheathing it back like a true Samourai, Kurogane finishes:

-Bokken is discipline! And my discipline is Bokken! Got it?

"GOT IT!" The whole team said, though they'd been scared by their own Tactical commander. Coming to his blood brother, Soujirou worried:

-Isn't it so harsh?

Kurogane patiently answers:

-The first things of a commander is to wipe out any suspicions to his ability! If not, it would kill him and his army in battle!

Date respected that idea. But, this is not war, and Kurogane treated with everyone like in a true war. This just creates a longer distance away from himself and his teammates. That's the thing made Soujirou worried, since his friend becomes more distant...

(To be continued)


	6. Battle 4 (Part 2 - Eng)

**EPISODE 4.2: FROM TANKS TO SAMOURAI**

Next morning, at Kurogane's house.

At the front of the house, everyone in the crew gathered around. Knocking the door, Ken yells:

-Oi, Kuro! It's time for shipping! Do you want to be overslept?

Behind that lousy big boy are Soujirou, Nihou and Hajime. They're all packed everything they needed for the trip to Kyushu. Seeing Ken had wasted his time for nothing, the team's radioman asked his gunner:

-Does Kurogane-san always wake up late like this?

Shook his head, Soujirou replies:

-No! He's always be backward! Before the school, he always spent time meditating at the living room!

So if Kurogane's in the living room, he must be heard Ken yelling outside. But recently, nothing changes. Feeling impatient, Ken turns into Soujirou, says:

-Oi, Soujirou! Why don't you call for Kurogane?

-I'm here. Calling for what?

Then suddenly, Kurogane's voice interrupted. The door opens, with the Tiger commander from behind, his hands carrying something like a long stick covered in a silk blanket. Seeing the one he needed, Ken annoyingly says:

-What the fuck wrong with you inside? You'd just killed my voice!

Kurogane smirks:

-Just meditating in the living room, I need some respect with this before bringing it to Kagoshima!

Feeling curious, Nihou asks:

-Kurogane-san! What is the thing inside the blanket?

-A treasure!-Kurogane replies-By the way, don't we must get into the ship?

Reminding the schedule, the whole Tiger crew shocked. Then, they stormed into the port before everything was too late...

...

Kagoshima Port,

Leaving the ship, everyone feels exhausted with this trip, they're not so familiar with the ship travels. But no ones are the same, and Ken is an example. Feeling refreshed with the new air at the new land, the loader, along with Nihou could feel the new scent of the new port city. Seeing from afar are the tanks being towed off the ships, including the "Minotaur" Tiger. Seeing only his small friend besides, Ken asked:

-Where's everybody?

Nihou feels a bit reluctant, then answers:

-You should go below to see!

...

At the cabin, Soujirou and Hajime are trying to pull Kurogane off his bed since both of his arms and legs locked up, his face pale. Looking to the scene, Ken surprised:

-What the hell you guys are playing?

-Kuro-kun got seasick!-Soujirou replied-Could you give us a hand? Since his arms and legs were all stitched into the bed!

Then that wasn't so hard. Rolling up his sleeves, Ken gets inside to help while Nihou stays outside since he doesn't fit with these muscle situations.

...

Finally got Kurogane off the bed, but he instead occupied Ken's back as the replacement. This made the team's loader has to say:

-He's just like a Koala bear!

Soujirou says:

-One more time, he will get up soon!

Seeing a coffee vending machine at the warehouses, Date got an idea. Buying one can of coffee, he opens it and brings it near to Kurogane's nose. It sniffs...Few more seconds, the crimson eyes opened, one hand grabbed the can and their owner started drinking like he never had before. Finally, Kurogane's back, he says:

-Who'd bought me this coffee, so please take my thanks! One cup then I'd up!

So, Ken released his arms, making his commander fall into the ground with his back kisses the ground. Then, the loader grins with Kurogane:

-Now you must "up" for yourself!

Cleaning the dust, Kurogane checks his belongings once again. His backpack and the blanket are still in one piece. Seeing their friend spending his attention to the blanket, Hajime feels curious:

-Sorry if I became too curious! But if this is a treasure, why don't you let itself home? You're not scared of thieves?

-No one dares to steal this thing!-Kurogane smiles-Besides, I'm bringing it here for necessary. Two days more for the battle, you guys want to know why?

If two more days and not too far away from the rendezvous, then ok. The group agreed, then everyone started leaving Kagoshima Port, leaving the tanks or the engineers...

...

Kagoshima, rural areas...

After few hours grinding the butts on the buses, everyone get off the final stop. A place, where seeing only mountains, forests and greenly rice paddies. Following Kurogane, the crew heading to a small cottage hiding under the forest at the foothill. In the yard, everyone only sees a few chickens running around, no one else. Heading to the front, Kurogane rings the wooden furin, it sounds really comfortable. Putting the silk blanket to the ground, the commander steps backward and kneels before it, respectively. That's strange. With such an extravagant guy like Kurogane, he's also knows to kneel before someone? After a while, inside the house, an old man with a long white beard, still in the good shape though his ages. Seeing before is a group of teenagers, especially the ash-haired one kneeling before a stick-like blanket. Like he had recognized something familiar, the old man raises Kurogane up. Looking into the crimson eyes, he comments:

-You're just like your Sensei when he was young!

Stepping back with a bow of respect, Kurogane raises the blanket with his two hands, saying:

-Please help, Kensei!

The old man grabs the silk blanket and pulls gently. It's a Katana inside, that shocked everyone behind except Soujirou. The Kensei draws the sword out, its black blade could fools anyone dare to oppose it without the sharply eyes or the sunlight. On the black blade, four words being carved by cinnabar: "Black Steel Moon Cutter". Looking through the sword's Sori, the master says:

-You must bring it here sooner! It'd gone blunt!

Of course only Soujirou stays calm, while the rest of the team being led from surprises to surprises. Isn't that blade looked so sharp? Sheathing back to Saya, the Kensei steps into his house. But, he's also left some words:

-If your friends don't mind, they could stay here for a night! Tomorrow you could catch the bus early!

Saluted, Kurogane then turns back to his crew:

-Kitagawa will kill us if we're going back now! Why don't you guys stay here for a night? I will write the report, you guys will be ok!

The crew worried. It's the first time they live in a stranger home. But, the Kensei permitted, so they must paying back the respect of his kind. Everyone nodded.

...

At the night, the crew is now having a rest in a cottage which they had never been lived before. The sound of the crickets in the bamboos, the frogs in the ponds,...A peaceful harmony of the countryside, that never happen in the urban places. After the hot bath, Ken feels so refreshed. Sitting at the steps to the yard, along with Hajime and Nihou while Kurogane is talking with the phone inside. Maybe with Kitagawa, of course! A moment later, the line is dead, Kurogane sighs with a facepalm. Going outside and sitting near his friends, Ken'd started the conversation first:

-Kitagawa had just scolded you?

Shrugged, the commander replies:

-He said we're only have one day! The next morning must back soon to report!

So Vice President had agreed. Sitting outside with the small light bulb and fireflies had pushed away the darkness. Seeing Soujirou missing, Nihou asked:

-Kurogane-san! I don't see Soujirou-san!

Kurogane answered:

-He's at the backyard to practice Kyujutsu! There's a place for us to practice!

Now everyone could guess both Kurogane and Soujirou are following Bushido. At the backyard, the gunner is drawing the bow and giving deadly accurate shots even though only a few small dimly lights from the torches as his support. Hearing the arrows piercing the target, Ken asks Kurogane:

-You two used to be here? Aren't you guys the Samurai?

Kurogane smiled after hearing this. He calmly answers:

-The pop-culture always calls "Samurai", but not as what we said! With us, the names have their own powers, also carrying our lives. Must call it precisely, "Samourai"! That's the true meaning!

The team surprised with this. They'd never thought how could be a name "Samourai" was too complicated like that. It'd made a calm guy like Hajime has to ask:

-I don't know much about Samourai! Could you please explain it?

At the same time, Soujirou had got another bulseye. The wind outside blows gently like the waves of the sea. Looking into the moon, Kurogane explains:

-"Samourai" means "to watch", "to serve", "to protect"! Base on the time and each person, that name mutates into different forms. In the time of chaos, it states the one who have Katana! In the time of peace, Samourai is the one who protects the essences of Bushido! Through time, the Western culture and mass media had rotten the true spirit of Samourai! Even though that name was changed by the Westerners, to Samurai as we're always know today!

And Soujirou had scored another bulseye. The furin rings before the winds, its sound expelled the darkness. Tiger's driver has more questions:

-So, what is Bushido? And the aspects needed for a Samourai?

-It's the codes and tenets of Samourai! A life and an honor of a Bushi. How they think and how they do relies upon it! But, Bushido prioritizes the morality and virtues. Since someone could use Katana but knows nothing about Bushido is just a barbarian! To be a Samourai, you must practice "Yuki", "Jin", "Ko", "Chi", "Rei", "Makoto", "Chugi", "Meiyo",.etc. Too many others, but I can only tell you here! If I expand the rules, you guys could be crazy with that!

-So, to know Bushido, we must practice Budo first, or later?

-Every life differs!-Kurogane shrugged-Someone practices Bushido from the childhood! But someone doesn't have any instruction, so they practices through the Way of Life by searching through the Internet! After all, every roads lead to Rome, you will enlighten yourself from time! For example, I and Soujirou are following Kobudo. Kenjutsu for me, and Kyujutsu for Soujirou!

-So...-Ken asks-How long will you master Bushido?

-Your whole life!

Everyone surprised with Kurogane's answer. They'd never expect that kind of answer. Thinking about the Kensei, Nihou asks:

-I don't see Kensei, Kurogane-san!

-He's now staying inside his retreat to focus the essences needed for smithing the Katana! Deep inside the forest and the way was never be the easy. So don't think about it!

At the backyard, Soujirou had scored the third deadly accurate shot. A bit silence, but enough to turn the atmosphere like in a temple. Wanting to shoo this boredom, Ken asks:

-How could we smith a Katana?

The furin rings. Kurogane calmly solves this question:

-Katana is the life of a Samourai! To forge a Katana, the Kensei must concentrate all of his life essences into it. The distinction between a treasure Katana and a dull old blade is the way forging it. With the people smithing Katana for money, they're just rusty swords while a treasure one could withstand under the water for many years without a single rust on its blade! Because, it bears the living soul, the one which Kensei had transferred into it during smithing!

At the backyard, Soujirou scored again, the fourth arrow. And now, he's pulling the fifth one. Hajime thinking about a question, he asks:

-Kurogane-san! If a Katana is the whole life of a Samourai! So we can figure that every Samourai to be a sword, right?

-Hai!-Kurogane nods.

-So,-The driver concludes his questions-What sword you will be?

-A treasure one!

Whoosh!

Then, Soujirou had given his final arrow to the bulseye. Hearing what his brother said, the gunner smiles...

...

The next morning, the crew of Tiger says goodbye to Kensei to return to the rendezvous point. As what he said last night, Kitagawa had taught the whole crew a lesson, which all blames into Ryukou, since he's abandoning his position of Tactical commander. When the anger gone, two commanders were now back to their work, preparing the tactics for the match. Through the glass of the door, everyone outside only see they're both discussing around the map on the table, but not the details. Inside the room, Kurogane decides:

-The next match is certain! I'm betting myself to it.

Kitagawa lowers his eyebrows. The Vice President doesn't allow any overconfident promises which will cause troubles in the future. If digging in, the result of the whole team. But, if the thing goes down, Ryukou will kiss his ass goodbye with Senshado, with no evidences against his clear incompetence.

At the field chosen for the battle, the tanks from Okinawa are now making themselves like at home, where they will simulate the "Kagoshima Landing" battle. On the top of the hill, Kurogane, couple with some vice commanders with he's appointed recently, are now overseeing the whole battlefield. Looking through by the binoculars, Ryukou then opens his map and discusses about the plan for the match. When the thing is done, he'd given each other another maps, including Kitagawa, to help keeping in mind about the battlefield? Discussing about the momentum, tactics,.etc. After they'd reached the agreement, by Kurogane's conclusion:

-Fifteen tanks under Kitagawa. Making the waves defense at the designated position! Your job is to lure the Satsuma's advance into our defense. Two ambushing lines, wait for the Vice President, your mission is to intercept the rear and the flanks of the enemies! Twenties remains on my mark, we'll drill into their line, pushing toward their HQ. Everyone clear?

"HAI!" The crowd of vice commanders answered, their morale is now at the hi-end.

...

The day after, at that battlefield...

On every feet of this place, smokes are everywhere, but mostly focused on the East of Kagoshima Bay. Such a massacre! The wrecks of Satsuma at every feet closely to the survivors, but doesn't make sure how long they will stand. What about Okinawa? The ambush, led by Kitagawa, suffered heavy casualties, with nine tanks lost during battle. At the West of Kagoshima Bay, Kurogane's wing with only ten tanks left while half of his team was dispatched to reinforce Kitagawa's wing. But, the result is, they'd captured Satsuma's HQ, with their flag flying on the post. Then, the radio announces:

"SATSUMA ACADEMY'S HQ CAPTURED! OKINAWA ACADEMY WINS!"

Kurogane's Tiger crew and the other tanks broken into joy. This is the first time they'd won in a real match. At the cupola, Kurogane himself feels relieved, his eyes following to the flying flag bearing his school's symbol on the top of the post.

While the wrecked tanks of both teams being towed back to the garages, the commander from Satsuma Academy going to Kitagawa. After a handshake, he comments:

-You're doing great, Kitagawa-san!

Shrugged, the Vice President answers:

-Sorry, but I'm only the 2nd-in-command!

Surprised, the Satsuma commander had never thought about this. Isn't Kitagawa? Then who had led this battle at the side of Okinawa Academy? This question was gave to the Vice President of that school, he answered:

-It's him!

Following the finger that pointed, the Satsuma commander spotted Kurogane, who he didn't even met before. That's strange! Since Kitagawa is a strict one, he will never let an incompetent face in such position. But, if looking closely, that guy saw Kurogane's eyes. Big, crimson and with the curvy eyebrow just like the crescent moon. Then, Satsuma commander likes Ryukou, he introduces himself:

-My name is Shimazu Jotaro, Commander of Satsuma Senshado! Nice to meet the Commander of Okinawa Senshado!

Saluted, Kurogane replies:

-Name is Ryukou Kurogane, newly promoted Commander of Okinawa Academy! Nice to meet you!

Kitagawa feels ill with those words. It's like Ryukou promoting himself. Back to the talk between two commanders, Shimazu says:

-Sorry if being too rude! But after looking to you, I'd seen something. You have the appearance of a talent!

Shrugged, Kurogane jokes:

-I don't know what made you think I'm talent! But, I'm just doing my job! As a commander, leading the whole team to victory is the essential! I'm not the talent you are looking for!

Shimazu sees this is the act of humble. Every talent needs to be humble. While handshaking, Satsuma commander spotted a small scar between Kurogane's left thumb and index finger. Isn't he?

...

Back to the Kensei's hut, Kurogane bows before the door while his friends are waiting outside. Holding the katana, covered in the silk blanket with both of his hands, the Kensei puts it before the door and going back inside. When Kurogane had heard the sliding door closed, he's standing up, also taking his sword. To the front gate, the commander is still giving back a respectful bow. This is the second time the Tiger crew could see their commander to be so polite, except Soujirou, maybe. On the bus, remembered something, Kurogane asks his gunner:

-Who will we face in the next match?

Looking to the schedule, Soujirou answers:

-Kyoto Academy...

Suddenly, he paled like he had just realized something that wasn't good at all. Back to Kurogane, he's paled, too. His teeth grinds to his lips. Everyone around doesn't get what's going on. But around Ryukou, there's something...feels scary, like their spines being iced.

...

Kyoto, three days later...

At a cafe decorated as a tank barrack, the crews from Okinawa are stopping here before the big battle, also including Kurogane's crew. The maid is waiting, Nihou orders:

-We want two orange juices, one Pepsi, one Sakura tea and one Robusta coffee!

The maid finishes the list, then says to everyone waiting a minute. Everyone is talking at the good mood, but not Kurogane. His face was still the same from the time at the bus till recently: Cold and deadly with his eyes sticking to the outside. The drinks was being towed on the RC wagon, but doesn't attract the commander, either. Seeing this situation, Nihou whispers to Soujirou:

-Soujirou-san! You call Kurogane-san for his drink!

The gunner replies:

-He's not in the mood, recently! Don't bother him!

-Ano! What'd brought him to be furious like this?

Date doesn't want to expose what hurting his friend. Instead, he's giving an idea:

-Hey, guys! I'd heard Kitagawa said that after this match, we'll be paid!

Hearing the word "paid", it'd got the attention of the whole Tiger crew, even Kurogane though he intended not to turn his face back to the talk. Whatever the thing is, Soujirou was the one who lured Ryukou into Senshado, by scholarship as his bait.

-So, how much the scholarship is?-Ken firstly asked.

-Ten millions!-Soujirou replied.

Ten millions...only to the freshman of the college. But, in each mind of the crew, they think they deserved more than the rest. Sensed these feelings, Kurogane kicked into Soujirou's leg, forcing him changing the topic:

-I'm also hear that the exceptional commanders would be nominated to be "Sensha Tai-Shogun", as their name and their crew will be honored in the Shogunate as the ultimate honor of we Senshadoka!

Ken got pumped with enthusiasm after hearing this award:

-So, what'd taken us worried? Aren't we dedicated for that title, right boys?

And now, Kurogane got himself back to the talk:

-It's not only us! There are many aspects for them to judge! But mostly, base on the battle performance and the win/lose rate! The longer of the winning streaks, the better chance to win that title!

Remembered something, Nihou joined:

-I'd heard that many advertising companies support the candidate for championship! Mostly on the mass media, by taking the chance of broadcasting the lives, it's their billions-worth juicy profit!

-So, will they support us?-Kurogane asked.

-Indeed!-Nihou nodded-But, the school is the main hand receiving the cash, then we're the next one!

If the school receives the cash first, then no hope about it anymore. As the teachers could defend themselves with various evidences supporting them such as "school support", "scholarship", "student's council fund",.etc. Kurogane feels disgusting with the things called "moral", "for the sake of the mass",...words can be used by politicians promoting for votes. But, forget it! It's just a moment Kurogane thinking for himself. The rest of the others, including Ken, who appeared to be very optimistic. He assures:

-So we will win at any cost. Agree?

Everyone nodded. Tasting a sip of Pepsi, Ken had got his attention toward Kurogane, who'd not even have a taste to his coffee while it had been out-cold for too long. So, he suggests:

-Hey Kuro, drink some!

"Uhm!" Kurogane nodded. But, before the coffee touches his mouth, a voice sounded:

-Onii-chan!

...

(To be continued)


	7. Sengaku (Sensha Gakuen) stories 1

October, 23th, 2013.

Kurogane's house, where his Tiger crewmen meet.

Ken: Oh, guys! Remember this is the day which Kuro mentioned before?

Hajime: Exactly nine days before!

Nihou: He'd said this is the birthday of someone!

Soujirou: That's right! But who is no idea!

All the crew: So, where is he now?

Ken (found a letter): Yo, guys! Over here, a letter!

Soujirou (reads first): Kuro-kun's words! The ink's still warm, only written a day ago!

Ken: Read it, now!

Soujirou (reads the letter): "Off to Zuikaku! Possibly a week till it ported for supplies! If have any battle, call me via Yahoo! I will be back on the A6M5!"

Nihou: What is A6M5? Some kind of speedboat?

Soujirou (whited out): It's my fault to expose him War Thunder!

...

Oarai, Zuikaku.

Kurogane: Happy birthday, Miho-chan! Here's the gifts for you!

Kurogane's gifts: Boko doll, bandaged teddy bear, a scale. And uh...

Miho: Kuro-kun. What does this scale means?

Kurogane: Oh. Since you'd gifted me a teddy bull at my last birthday, so this is your exchange!

Miho (blushes):...

Kurogane (cramping his pockets): And oh, where did I put it?

Miho: What is it, Kuro-kun?

Kurogane: A surprise. But where did I...uh oh!

...

Kurogane's house.

Ken: He he, guys! So we'd accidentally got this ring! Now what?

Soujirou (smirked): Waiting till Kuro-kun got home!


	8. Battle 4 (Part 3 - Eng)

**EPISODE 4.3: FROM TANKS TO SAMOURAI **

-Onii-chan!

Suddenly, Kurogane'd heard a familiar voice to him. Heading to the source, he sees two girls, especially the one with the identical grey hair like the commander, with the brown eyes are the only difference. But after a few seconds, Kurogane turned his head back to the window while drinking his coffee. The another girl, with long black hair and the charming eyes with the same color, starts the conversation:

-You hate to meet your sister, aren't you?

With Soujirou who'd already known his childhood friend, but the rest of crew "Minotaur" surprised with this. The girl with the grey hair greets the new boys:

-My name is Ryukou Ruko! Nice to meet you all! Surely my Onii-chan didn't tell you all about my presence, did he?

Ken, Nihou and Hajime aren't snapped out of this confusion yet, since Soujirou didn't go into the details about Kurogane's little sister. Taking the chance, the loader whispers to his commander:

-Why didn't you tell me about your sister?

Kurogane didn't answer, instead groaning as the sign of annoyance. "Better to ignore that question." Ken thought as he'd seen his friend's response. Seeing that guy's still unanswered, the black-haired girl has to say:

-I'd asked Kitagawa about the Okinawa's Commander-In-Chief, and he'd pin-pointed to this location! Maybe, we'd got the wrong table!

At the same time, Kurogane put down his cup and returned to the chit-chat. Knowing what is means, that girl continues:

-I'm Oda Motoko, President of Kyoto Senshado, also the Commander-In-Chief for our next battle! It's a pleasure to meet you.

"A girl?" Everyone surprised. Isn't that there's a wall between male and female Senshado, as Soujirou stated with Kurogane at the night before the Championship campaign? That curiosity asked by Nihou, and Motoko pridefully answered that question:

-I and Ruko had started at the same line in female Senshado! But, it doesn't provide what I need?

-So what do you need?-Hajime asked.

-Bushido!-Motoko replied-I want to feel the real battles! Female Senshado had discarded to many things that could help me feel joy of battle, as a true Samourai!

If Oda said that, she's must be at the same line with Kurogane now. Strangely, the Okinawan commander just continued his drinking. Remembered something, Motoko says:

-I'd heard what Ruko said about you! So surprise! Does Okinawa Academy out of members for having such a Rounin _("stray man" in Japanese) _like you?

Ryukou glared to tongue which had spitted out those words to him. Couldn't bear this silence, Ken argued:

-What the hell you'd just said, woman?

Nihou joined:

-It's the humiliation against the others!

Oda smirked, answered:

-Aren't you guys are humiliating Senshado? What a joke! Choosing such a criminal like him to be the Commander, do you think all of you have your self-esteem talk like this?

She continued her offensive view towards Kurogane, everyone knows about that. But, Hajime patiently joins into this not-so-friendly conversation:

-So if you lose the criminal, what will be next?

Motoko frowned, while Kurogane's still drinking his coffee. This kind of arguement, it's never exist in his eyes. Whatever the people does, even his friends are defending for him. Doesn't want to stretch the situation too much, Ruko says to Motoko:

-Sempai, we must go!

The Kyoto commander nodded. Before leaving the cafe, she turns back to the Tiger crew, says:

-So, ganbatte ne!

Ken feels annoyed and burst into anger, as he stands up and taunts:

-YOU MUST BE READY! SINCE WE WILL MAKE YOU AND YOUR TANK INTO THE PIECE OF TORE PAPER!

And two girls finally left the cafe. Feeling a bit relieved, Ken says:

-What a girl like her...

Nihou reassures:

-Because she'd seen us being friends with Kurogane-sama!

Remembering something, Soujirou adds:

-Ano, Kyoto Academy is the recent Champion of National Senshado! In comparison, they're even matched with Kuromorimine!

-So, how can we defeat them?-The radioman worried.

Soujirou changes the topic toward his childhood friend:

-Not so sure! But we must trust in Kurogane! Right, brother?

It's the same time when Kurogane had emptied his cup of coffee. He then orders the maid:

-Give me another cup! But, where are we recently?

"You gotta be kidding me!" The team was shocked after hearing these words. They didn't think that their commander never had paid any attention to the talking throughout the time.

...

On the top of the hotel where Okinawa Academy making a rendezvous point, Kurogane stands lonely and silently at the roof balcony. From behind, Soujirou approaches, and talks:

-Enjoying the wind, brother?

-Maybe...-Kurogane sighed.

Then the two join the melody of silence. Looks down below, to the roofs of the small traditional houses which are so familiar with anyone who live in Kyoto. Soujirou then peeks to Kurogane, his sadness appeared on his brows. Thinking about the recent things at the cafe, he asks:

-How do you feel about meeting Ruko-chan again?

The commander frowned. But, before him is his blood brother, so hiding is no more necessary. So, he talks:

-I don't want to tell her name once more! She's nothing! It'd been two years. I don't wanna remember such things! Yet she had used all of her chances!

Those ill-hidden words just tried to hide their owner's sense of agony, anger and pain. Soujirou can put into Kurogane's boots, he says:

-My brother! I know what you had felt. But you want to keep lying me like that?

Kurogane stays silent. Looking to the clear sky with few small clouds. So lonely, even a single bird still missing, just like Ryukou recently. He confesses:

-The sister I'd known...she'd died! That heart not belongs to her. She'd died with her true ill-stricken heart for very long time!

Soujirou disagreed with his friend, as he argued:

-So, Kuro-kun! Do you want your sister live in that tormented life, to keep her by yourself?

Kurogane groaned, as he walked downstairs with his arms trying to sweep his friend words. Following Ryukou till the end of his view, Soujirou sighed.

...

"10 years ago,

At the grassland, at the time when Okinawa still undeveloped. A group of kids is surrounding two specifics of their kind, one fat boy are holding one girl's hair while another one of his friends stepping his foot on the head of the boy struggling on the ground.

"Such brat like you think you could stand against me?"

The fat one shouted into the one on the ground. But, the boy with the grey hair, keep looking his red eyes towards the girl who shares her hair color with him. Seeing the little girl weakly struggles against that pig, even not catching her breath, the red-eyed boy feels his body like being burnt.

WHAM!

Using all what he got, the boy punched strongly into the lower belt of the brat stepping on his face, making him crawled in pain.

"AAARGGHH!"

After a fierce roar, the little boy charged into that fat kid. Sitting on that big stomach, he used both of his fists to dive down to the fatty face. The another ones rushed to the rescue of their friend, fortunately they hadn't pay any attention to the girl. Pulling off the grey-haired boy, they punched, kicked, forcing him crawling on the grass, his body covered in blood and bruises. Seeing such horrified scene, the girl couldn't bear her feelings...

"Aaaah...!"

Suddenly, she held both hands into her chest and trying to breath. Fearing something bad could happen, those bullies ran away in fear, leaving the boy lying on the ground. Trying to stand up, though he was totally iced cold, that boy still keep stumbling forward the girl. Sitting down, he hugged her, then whispered to the ear:

"I'm here...! Don't be scared...!"

The pain slowly passes, and the girl finally caught back her breath. A light wind vibrated the grasses on the ground, also soothed the pain both kids were suffering..."

...

Awaken in the dark, Kurogane panted, his sweats all over his forehead. Retrieving back his calmness, the commander only sees beds, pillows, curtains and his sleeping comrades. Damm! His brain hurts. Thinking about the things he passed recently, Kurogane's headache is killing him once again. Can't shut his eyes, better to find something to work. Passing the command room, he's spotted a light inside. Someone in? Kurogane mumbles. Opening the door, Kurogane sees Kitagawa, who made him surprised and so does he with the guy inside.

-What are you doing here this time?-Tiger commander started.

-And what are you looking for this time?-Vice Prez asked back.

-I can't sleep!-Kurogane replied.

-And so do I!-Kitagawa answered.

Seeing there's a bunch of maps and papers of analysis, Kurogane joined, since it's fit with his intention. Looking to the circles marked by Kitagawa, Ryukou asked:

-You're afraid of me being a dumb optimist?

Sighed, Kitagawa said:

-Kyoto Academy is the recent Champion! I won't allow any foolish optimisms will ruin our chance of victory into zero!

Looking to the map again, Kurogane sees all of his directions circled in red by Kitagawa. This led him into another question:

-You'd put a question on my attacks?

-Much more than you'd expected!-Vice President answered-The one we will face is the elite force. They must put their attentions to the ways you'd planned for our advance! With the upstart like you, I'd better to be worried more about your plans!

Hard to hear Kitagawa's words, though it's really precious like a gem in a dune of sand. Even though this Vice President always threatened to expel Ryukou out of Senshado, but himself didn't mind, especially in such situations. Down to the chair, Kurogane suggests:

-Just show me your ideas!

Kitagawa rises his icy eyes towards Ryukou. He listens? He himself couldn't make a total trust to Kurogane now. But, if he'd wished to be, then so be it. Pointing to the map, Vice Prez says:

-Here's things I'd suspected...

...

The next morning,

Both Kurogane and Kitagawa drowsed at the table after a long night of work. Opening the door, the captains see their commander and vice commander, one on the sofa while the other on the chair. Shaking a bit, Kurogane firstly opened his eyes, but his mind was not yet.

-Uh...why you're so familiar, Kami-sama?

And a surprise, since Ken is the one waking Kurogane up. Annoyed, the loader knocked into his commander's head.

KNOCK!

Then yelled:

-GET UP, YOU LAZYBONE!

Washing the face at the restroom, Kurogane feels his head could smash into the glass with ease in this case. But, even with the cold water didn't help snapping out of this drowsy situation.

PAT!

Suddenly, a strong pat from behind made by Ken, which shocked his friend to the core. As it's super effective, Kurogane finally had taken back his breath of calmness. Stumbles toward the garage, the Okinawan engineers are speeding up their progress before the Zero hour. Heading to the chief, Kurogane asks:

-Anything wrong with the tanks?

-No, sir!-The chief replied-Few more maintenances, and we're ready for battle!

"Good!" Kurogane nodded satisfied. On the field, a small error will cause major consequences, yet the Okinawan commander had already got this fact in his palm of hand. To his crew's Tiger, Kurogane asked:

-Any flaws from the Tiger?

-Thanks to your report, we'd resolved the things you'd complained about! The stabilizer and the transmission had been upgraded. So feel free for the battle, Taichou!

-What about the reserve ammo rack?

-We'd added the additional mantlet between the rear turret and the rack, which will reduce the penetration capability, also adding an extra castings guider. You will now can reload at any time without the worry of the flying castings off the bin!

In exchange, this will stuff Kurogane's back with a metal pallet. Whatever! Gaining the chance of victory is essential. Kurogane also advises the engineers:

-On the battlefield! The superior tactics is nothing without the proper preparation! The engineers are the essence for every victories of ours, so keep up your good work!

"Arigatou, Taichou!" The chief saluted as he'd never heard these words from his commander before. Meeting the wing captains, including Kitagawa, Kurogane asked:

-Anybody who'd forgot our plans?

Vice President took charge of answering:

-We are having this day left for preparation! Later, we could arrange the drill and editing the plans if necessary!

"Well done!" Ryukou Taichou feels satisfied with his team's recent status. In "Art of War" said: "Being well-prepared is the first victory against the enemy!". Even the worst dumb must know this. Now, the time counting down. Not days, but hours. Sitting before the Tiger's turret, Kurogane tastes his coffee which had been bought recently. But, in the fifth second, he'd just spotted something from afar, which surprised his teammates: including Hajime and Soujirou by his sudden eyes. Turning back, the gunner had seen the reason that made Kurogane into this state: Oda Motoko from Kyoto Academy. It's her school, so she can walk in this garage without restrictions. At that time, Ken and Nihou were back with a newly-bought Shinai (Wooden sword, used for Kendo, as distinction with Bokken in Kenjutsu). Swinging a bit that made the radioman scared about hitting his glasses, the loader says:

-I didn't even know these things were at this school's souvenirs!

Stopping his drink, Kurogane responses:

-Don't swing it recklessly! With this humble look, it could easily kill a strong man!

Nihou paled after what he heard from his commander. It's better for him to have a more distance from the big loader. Ken seems ignored to Kurogane's precautions, as he toying with the sword like a big kid playing with his toy. After a while a voice started:

-You're humiliating the Shinai, boy!

Those words paled Ken, then later angered him. Turning to where those insolent words came from, he sees Oda, and quickly realized she's the owner of those insulting words. The Kyoto commander continued:

-With a maggot like you, don't swing the Shinai recklessly like this! Since, it will both humiliating you and the sword itself!

"What the fuck are you saying?" Ken groaned, as he's rolling up his sleeves for a big thing coming up. Soujirou and Hajime hold him back for lowering his temper:

-Calm down, Ken!

Seeing that blonde big boy trying to break free, Motoko adds some words to him:

-Don't push yourself! Even you're out, you're not my worries!

"YOU BITCH!" Those words had pushed Kane's tolerance off his limit. In the mean of time, both Soujirou and Hajime being shoved backward, the loader swung his Shinai into Oda, with a lesson to teach with that girl. Strangely, Motoko stood still, with a scornful smile...

BASH...

Ken's sword didn't give any impact but sounded, and his body vibrated and himself could feel a pain at his abdomen. Kurogane slowly spectates the match, as he had seen Motoko secretly drawn another Shinai to defend herself. Nonstop, Ken continues swinging numerous slashes into his opponent, but none of them even scratch Oda's skin. And in exchange, as that girl strikes back, he'd taken all the strikes.

BASH! BOP! CHOP!

Turning around for a stance, Motoko strikes back multiple three hits into Ken's should, right hand and left thigh, which stumbled him. Having taken too much damages, Ken kneeled, though his anger pushed him trying to stand up. Calmly walking toward her losing opponent, Oda agitated:

-I'd told you! Don't humiliate the Shinai anymore!

"Damm it..." Ken groans. He'd never thought about such a shameful display like this, especially a defeat before a girl. But, he can't stand anymore, his wounds hurt. Kurogane, who finished his coffee at this time, coming to Ken and gives him an advice:

-Don't push yourself with Oda!

-You...!-Ken angrily turns to his commander-You're with her, too?

Tiger's commander smirks, lightly. And, he calmly explains:

-You must have some serious strains! If you're keep pushing like this, tomorrow we will fight with a crippled loader!

Ken feels regret with what he had done recently. But, can't bear this such humiliation, he grins his teeth:

-So, I must wait for tomorrow?

Kurogane has a slight smile, then taking the Ken's Shinai lying on the ground before him, says:

-I will get this retribution for you!

Then, he faced Motoko. Another arrogant one want to duel? Oda smirked. Pointing the head of Shinai to the ground, she started:

-Don't walk into your friend's track, Ryukou!

Kurogane stays silent. Instead, swings the sword, opposite to his crimson eyes. At this time, Motoko stopped her arrogant behavior, thinking:

"Killing desire hidden deep into his eyes, so he's not a mere guy!"

Cautiously, Kyoto commander prepare for the next duel against Kurogane. The fight between two commanders, attracted everyone gathering around, making a ring unintentionally. Including "Minotaur" Tiger's crew, Ken, Hajime and Nihou watching the upcoming fight, worrying about the same consequence that might happen like with Ken before.

But, Soujirou instead, watches it calmly...

(To be continued)


	9. Battle 4 (Part 4 - Eng)

Kyoto Academy, rendezvous garage.

The battle between two academies, not yet begun. But the duel between two commanders had. Cautiously facing the opponent, Motoko focuses her eyes into the tip of her Shinai, and it points directly to Kurogane. About Okinawan commander, he's holding Ken's Shinai idly. But deep into his eyes, like what Oda sensed, his killing desire. Seeing his friend didn't even make a stance, Ken annoyingly yells:

-Oi, Kurogane! You wanna play tag? Get ready yourself!

Smirked. Kurogane then steadily replies:

-You didn't know. But I had done myself for long!

Motoko starts underestimating Ryukou. With his recklessly stance, she will make him fall to the ground with only two hits. But, he didn't test his skills to Oda, she must demoralize first:

-If you think about how incompetent of yourself, just leave! I don't want another one of your team getting hurt!

Looking to Kurogane, Ken can't calm himself. As he just worried if his friend couldn't deal with his retribution. But, Ryukou Taichou smiled, calmly. Rotating the Shinai, he then sheathes it back to the invisible Saya in his right hand. Thinking about a possible resign, Motoko releases her stress, and says:

-You'd known your limits, Ryukou!

-No!-Facing that girl, Kurogane glared, his killing aura directly shot into Oda-This just the beginning!

DASH...

And he charged, and reached his opponent in the third second at the distance of 10 meters, which shocked Kyoto commander. But, she's still managed to block the incoming strike.

WHOOSH!

No impact sound, as Kurogane's Shinai surfed in the air like a small wind. "Fake attack!" Motoko surprised. Having predicted the next real blow, she swings her sword to her back.

BASH!

Then the sound appeared. Everyone gathering outside startled since Kurogane slashed into between Oda's ribs and spines, which can easily leading to imminent deaths with enough force. Motoko swung her Shinai forward, pushing Kurogane backward to have a good stance. Nonstop, Okinawan commander stepped his left feet and dashed forward, giving his opponent another strike to her right flank. Once again, Motoko had to cancel her strike for blocking if she doesn't want to suffer a critical hit. Another step forward, Kurogane repeatedly hit that girl into her left neck and lower ribs, forcing her into his own accord. Taking even the smallest chance, Oda twisted her Shinai right after her ribs saved, thus rotated her body and slashed into Kurogane's neck.

BOP!

A strong impact sounded which held any breaths of the spectators. As they'd seen two Shinai struggling for a small moment of silence. "Was it ended?", "Who's the winner?", students of both schools asked themselves. To two swordmen, Kurogane blocked Motoko's strike with both hands to his Shinai, though her tip nearly had touched his neck with only a inch left.

-I'd won!-Oda smiled.

But, Okinawan commander refused that fact. He smiled, arrogantly like before the duel, and replied:

-I'm not Kendoka!

The girl surprised with that answer. Taking any distraction, Kurogane slid his Shinai through Motoko's and a strong strike to her left shin.

BASH!

Oda's agility had still helped her once again from the worst. But, as the sword bounced, Kurogane had changed his direction to the right, in the blink of an eye...

WHOOSH!

Motoko reacted, but Kurogane's blade slid through and stopped before her stomach, only one inch closer to the target. Everyone outside shocked in silence, a few felt dizzy when seeing such hi energy actions in this duel. Kurogane, now bending forward, behind Oda's back, had started:

-Now the result was solved!

At the ring, maybe Soujirou and the experienced Kendoka might know what does this means, and watched this fight patiently. Seeing such silence, Ken asked:

-Who's the winner, Soujirou?

Shrugged, the gunner answered:

-Kuro-kun made it!

Every crews from Okinawa looked into the Tiger's gunner surprisingly, and their Taichou after that, who had sheathed back his Shinai, while Motoko still in shock. A short while later, when her calmness returns, Oda finally realized her defeat. Taking a deep breath, she talked to Kurogane, with a voice of respect which never had before:

-Your swordsmanship is great! Which rank are you now?

Sighed for long, Ryukou replied:

-My Sensei died! So, I can't ascend into Kaiden anymore!

Oda surprised:

-That's means, you're recently Menkyo?

The Kendoka of Kyoto Academy shocked with the things their ears gathered about "Menkyo". As they asked: "Such young to achieve Menkyo?", "Must be 20 years to achieve!". The conversation between two commanders continues, with Motoko restarts:

-So which Ryu are you?

Kurogane shrugged:

-Miyamoto Musashi is my sensei!

Sounds irrelevant, but not with the Kendoka. Instead, their respect towards Kurogane risen into another rank. Ken rubbing his ear with those words didn't make any sense to him, and so the others without Soujirou's presence. Looking to such attitude, the loader asked:

-Why did she change her attitude so quickly?

Soujirou answered:

-Since Kuro-kun had taught her a lesson!

Can't staying for too long, Motoko sheathed her Shinai. Standing before Kurogane respectively, she bowed, another surprise to everyone:

-Thanks for your instruction!

Then she leaves the ring. At the same time, Ruko runs out from the crowd:

-Sempai! Are you ok?

-That's ok!-Motoko shook-Ano, Ruko-chan! You'd got a good brother!

-What does it means, sempai?

Ruko scratched her head as she didn't get it why Oda said those words. As that girl disappeared in the crowd, Ruko looks into the ring, seeing her brother and so does he. In a matter of second, Kurogane frowned, then turning back to his friends. Giving the Shinai back to Ken, he coldly says:

-I'd done what I must! And she will no longer insulting us!

Then, he blends into the crowd, silent and swift. Looking forward, Soujirou sees Ruko, trying to get a clear view with her brother.

...

At the girl's bathroom, Motoko is cleaning her sweat made from the last duel. Ruko steps in, then starts:

-Sempai, you're really ok?

A little silence, but then Oda answers:

-I'm fine! Don't sweat it!

-You'd made me so worried!-Kurogane's sister still concentrating her care towards Motoko-Hearing you're fighting with Nii-san, I'd afraid you might get hurt!

"So you don't worry about your brother, Ruko-chan?" Motoko reversed the side, which confused Ruko. Turning off the faucet, she continued:

-I'd heard you telling much about your brother, and myself had faced the big mistake! I used to think Kurogane is an arrogant and delinquent brat. But, the guy who I'd faced, was totally different with what you'd said before!

-What does it means, sempai?-Ruko wants a clear answer.

Cleaning her face with tissues, then Oda explains:

-He's a genius! I have no idea in the other aspects of him. But, at the age 18 and he had achieved the Kaiden of Kenjutsu, means his ability is unique!

Ruko listens carefully to Motoko's words, since she had been so surprised with a new, yet weird Kurogane in comparison with the one she'd remembered before. Taking a deep breath, the commander from Kyoto continues:

-I'd thought how stupid when he was challenging me! But, if you was there sooner, you will see how stupid as I! Maybe, I'm not enough for you to idolize like this!

-Sempai, what do you means?

The chit-chat still long, Motoko gladly explains all of Ruko's curiosities:

-I used to think about knocking Kurogane out cold with only three hits! But, he had nearly killed me with the second hit! Don't you think, am I stupid or him?

Ruko stays silent with what she's hearing. Since there are still many things to do, Motoko pats Ruko's shoulders, friendly says:

-You're making me so jealous, Ruko-chan!

Then, she leaves this place. At the time Ruko stepping out, Soujirou appeared, like he's waiting for her. The gunner starts first:

-How are you, Ruko-chan?

Not like Kurogane, the girl greeted Soujirou with her bright face and a question:

-How are you? And so my Onii-chan! Did he have any seasicks while on the way here?

The gunner shrugged:

-If we two don't feel good, so how we could be here for the match? Besides, at the time to Kagoshima, to get the Championship of the coffee drinking contest, he'd put himself off the limits! He'd won, but in exchange, he grinned his teeth all the night, and stuck into his bed at the morning!

Ruko giggled with what Soujirou had acted to make the conversation more lively. Then, she continues:

-I'd sent many mails, telling him not to drink too much coffee, especially when going on the ships! But he...-She couldn't bear her laughter anymore-Just like the old time!

"Just like the old time." Soujirou then leads the topic which he want to say:

-All the mails you'd sent, he'd tore, burned, not even reading a single word! For two years since you're going here, he's always be like that!

Ruko's face darkens, as she didn't think this thing might happen. With only Soujirou here, she says:

-I'd just hoped he will regret for what he had done before! Not like this! Not like such being worse!

-Cause you didn't know the reason led him to be like this!-Soujirou replies-Kuro-kun hates trend following, as he always be! Also, he dedicates himself to protect the weak! Think about it, who bad guy will be interested with him instead with feuds!

Ruko stays silent, leaving the words for Date. Now, the gunner tells Kurogane's sister what she didn't know:

-These days are better. But if you are turning the time back, after you'd left Naha. Everything was terrible! He'd drunk and gambled and fought, days and nights. Skipping classes that nearly made him expelled! It was the first time I'd ever seen him lost his path to follow! Ruko-chan, do you know the reason?

...

While the chat between those two continues, Kurogane is now inside the bathroom. The shower rains down the cold-to-zero water, but doesn't affect the Tiger commander. Cause the water is cold, so no vapors, his body reveals. Neither so bulky nor slimy, but strong, just like any martial arts practitioners. On his back, scars...full of them at every inch, like being cut by thousands of bladed objects, really impossible if use accidents as an explanation.

...

Back to the topic between Ruko and Soujirou. The gunner from Okinawa continues his story:

-Ruko-chan! I don't mean pushing yourself back to Okinawa, Kuro-kun himself respects your own path to go! But, at least, you must see him. Giving Kuro-kun an apology, relieve him from his nightmares and leave his past from behind!

Ruko doubted. She doesn't know what to say with Soujirou. Accept or not, it's too hard with you. In a matter of second, she decided:

-Onii-chan must apologize to me, not myself!

Then, she annoyingly leaves the place. Sighed, he feels useless with his blood brother's situation. While crossing the boy's bathroom, Kurogane also steps out. Having seen something on Soujirou's face, he says:

-You'd met her?

-I only want to make peace between you and Ruko!

Kurogane disapproves, but he appreciates his friend willingness. Patting Soujirou's shoulders, he whispers:

-Something you better not to be involved, brother!

Then, Kurogane leaves, quickly and silently. Only his best friend left, he can't keep sighing long.

...

Day was gone, and night was coming, the day before the battle coming closer. Sitting silently in his room, Kurogane tries to focus into the work. But he can't concentrate his mind, instead his flashback.

"2010, Okinawa, stormy day,

It's way too dark inside, while rain and wind insanely roared. On the roof of the small house, one small figure standing still. It's a grey-haired teenage boy, his clothes were all wet, his eyes just focusing to the North, unwavering.

WHAM!

Flash tore through the dark sky, with a strong bass in Thunder Drum. Every cold, weighty raindrops fell into that face, but didn't even wave him off the roof. The rain follows to his cheeks, like tears.

"Ruko-chan!" He uttered."

Kurogane takes a strong inhale after his consciousness was back, his forehead was full of sweats.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

The door sounded, which surprised the commander. But, staying calm, he says:

-Who is it?

-It's me!-Hajime's voice-May I inside?

-Sure. Door doesn't lock!-Kurogane answers.

The door handle spins, then the driver steps in. Seeing Kurogane next to the map, Hajime starts:

-I'd never seen you could be such hardworking!

-So, what had you seen about me normally?-The commander asks.

-Nothing more than being idle even under stresses!-Hajime shrugs-Even in the classes!

Kurogane reminds, as he was lying his face snoring on the table during classes without any attention. Sighed, he then says:

-Look! If you are here for the pop tests, I will give you a TDL then scram!

Seeing Kurogane being so annoyed, Hajime changes his topic:

-I mean, do you mind when going for a walk?

Kurogane stays silent.

...

Kyoto street.

On the ancient path, two Tiger crewmen surfs through the wooden houses which being lit by both lanterns and light bulbs. An ancient feeling, paved road, houses, lanterns and kimono, which had ascended Hajime off his sanity. If he has any chance and a brush here, with ink, he will create verses of poets. But, Kurogane unlikely, as he seems walking on the street is an easy method to blow off some steam, which will affect him badly in the position of a Tactical commander. Heading to the nearest ramen store, both of them order some to dig in. While the driver tastes it slowly to enjoy every feelings on his tongue. But as he looks into Kurogane, his commander had just wolfed down one by one like a starved tiger. After the seventh bowl finished, he just came back to his life as a human. Finished eating, the walk continues. To the red wooden bridge, they were stopped for a rest. Looking to the canal, which reflected the lights above it, Hajime could feel his sense of poetic rise once again. With Kurogane, his dead senses just made him to throw into the water with cold, icy stare while his mouth still have a toothpick. With the driver, he want to create chances to talk with his anti-social commander, but Kurogane didn't even care. Picking randomly a thing, Hajime starts chit-chat:

-How do you feel about walking like this?

Spitting the toothpick straight into the canal, Kurogane replies:

-I'm only feel about bathhouses, heists and money!

Hajime coldly sweats before what his friend said. Looking to the stary sky, he continues:

-Excluding all of them, what do you think about?

Kurogane follows Hajime. Only Moon, stars and constellations, he can't get himself above the sky. Simple, only Moon and stars above him and all things, both living or non-living. He then answers:

-I'm just thinking about Kyoto Academy!

-I mean.-Hajime tries to pull his friend back to the relevance-What do you think about Oda's behavior towards you at the first time?

Kurogane follows the flow of water in silence, the driver doesn't push him also. A while later, the commander replies:

-It's the vision of hatred, resulted by my sister's words!

-That's what I want to say!-Hajime stresses-Kurogane! While we are still at the academy, both Kitagawa, Kawachi, your subordinates,...share the same belief with Oda! Without the need of Ruko's appearance, they are still hate you. And, you might had known the reason!

-Hai!-Kurogane coldly stares into the canal.

-So, I only request you for one thing!-Hajime says-Leave your sinister world, and forgive your sister! Get back into the society, the people will welcome you with open hands!

The commander frowned. At that time, he slowly narrates his whole life:

-While I was a kid, I'm a weak brat, with AB blood type! So, before Ruko making her appearance, I was being bullied without the force to stand against myself. When she was born, she was the strength for me to live, also protecting her as my divine duty! For her right to live, I'd put myself into the hands of the Devil. Also in order to protect her, I must be strong, using all what the bullies used as the payback!

-But, Kurogane!-Hajime intervened-That was the history, you must put it back to the shelf! Forgive Ruko, and look into the future. You are the flourishing talent of Senshado, yet the future is broaden to you! If you put them back to where it belongs, you will be an extraordinary person for this age, I'm sure about that!

-But if I say "no"?-Kurogane asks back.

As the killing aura being shot from his eyes which shocked Hajime. But after a while, he solves that question:

-Then you're just shutting your life and crawling in despair!

Kurogane stays silent, as Hajime hopes his commander will do what he'd suggested. Sighing to the canal, then the commander answers:

-I'm so sorry! But not this time!

"But Kuro..." Without waiting for a proper response from his friend, he leaves coldly. Facepalmed, Hajime sighs for this situation.

...

The day after, Zero hour.


	10. Battle 4 (Final - Eng)

The next morning, Zero hour.

The clock alarmed, Kurogane gets up from his bed. Squeezing his forehead, he feels relieved since the nightmares at least be mercy with him at this day. Taking the coffee can at the top of his bed, Kurogane has a small sip, its bitter helped him passing the early drowse. After got dressed, he leaves the room and walk on the people-less hall, just like him...

South-West of Kyoto, rural area.

It's the day for the battle to choose who will represent Japanese Senshado to the high sea, so this is the reason why this battle had attracted such intense attentions from all people of Japan. The advertising companies and the supporters are also here, but all of their cameras only sticking to commander Oda of Kyoto Academy. Walking idly without any notice from the outsiders but the crews in the team, Kurogane sees his crew, fully gathered before the "Minotaur" Tiger who eagerly waiting for battle. Ken speaks loudly:

-What's took you so long, asshole?

Kurogane smirks:

-The schedule is on my hand, it's nonsense when spinning up the rope, we will only have to wait!

Maybe, only Ryukou makes his sense of appearance with the Okinawan crews, when Kitagawa approaches:

-Ryukou! We're having a small change in the chain of command. Someone volunteered to lead the wing!

-So who's showing the money?-Kurogane a bit surprised.

Vice President didn't reply, instead falling backward. From behind, it's Kawachi? To the recent Taichou, that guy proposes!

-Taichou Ryukou! I can't bear standing and watching you guys battle against the enemies. So, I hope I will be with you!

Kitagawa supports for Kawachi:

-He'd taken charge in Kyoto matters for numerous times before your command! His experience with Kyoto is up above me!

Kurogane frowned for thinking. Such with Kawachi he had some petty grievances, but enough for spoiling the chain. But, if Kawachi has knowledge about Kyoto, means the chance of victory will be more certain. Seeing Oda still being swarmed by the reporters, he says:

-Stick with me, and waiting for orders!

Kawachi had broken into joy after hearing this. As he saluted Kurogane repeatedly with a thank:

-Arigatou, Taichou!

Then, he whispers into Kitagawa ear:

-Please help me doing this thing...

The Zero hour is coming close, commanders of both academies have a small meeting together under the supervision of the judges. But, a small change happened at Okinawa Academy, since Kawachi had made his stand in the middle of Kitagawa and Ryukou, which surprised Motoko, as she had hoped Kurogane will lead this battle. On the loft, Ruko is also spectating the meeting. Seeing the camera pointing to Kawachi, she feels somewhat curious.

-LET'S HAVE A FAIR BATTLE!

Both commanders of two teams saluted each other as the traditions. Sitting on the Ho-Ha Type 1, Kawachi with his "subordinates" return to the Okinawa deployment zone. At the same time, sitting with her male comrades, Oda secretly smirked.

The terrain of Kyoto was being used to the roots any plain for urban planning, so the organizers had cleared a patch of 16x18 kilometers forest as the battlefield, as they'd feared about the possible destruction to the ancient relics of this old capital caused by tanks tracks and cannons. At the rendezvous point, Kurogane points to the tactical map under the eyes of his wing commanders:

-Our mission is to destroy the hostile flag tank, also covering the ass of our flag before the enemies! We will take into four wings! Kitagawa takes the West and South-West, I will take the rest. Watch the high grounds where the enemies could ambush. Kawachi's flag, stick with me!

"Hai!" The commanders replied, then stormed back to their positions. Gets into the turret, Ken feels dissatisfied with the sudden change of the team's command:

-I'd got no idea! Wasn't that you win Kawachi for command?

Kurogane shook his head with a slight smile, leaving the explanation to Soujirou:

-It's just a ruse, Ken! Kawachi is just a curtain to hide Kuro-kun from the suspicious eyes of the enemies. In fact, the tactics, all in our commander's mind!

"I see!" Ken nodded, as he'd realized that he had blamed his friend wrong. Looking to Kawachi's flag tank, another Tiger, Kurogane says:

-Just calm yourself, Ken! This time, I will sink Oda deep into her humiliation. As your retribution!

"BATTLE STARTED!"

The announcement sounded, the tanks started rolling. Spectators are thrilling to see the progress, also the reporters eagerly for the result. But strangely, the place Ruko is sitting...Okinawa Academy, with casual clothes? Seeing two flanks, she slowly put her hand into her pocket...

To the designated point, Kitagawa orders his team to halt for observation. No signs of enemies detected, he reports:

-We're at the spot. Negative activities!

Kurogane then orders:

-Watch the flanks. Giving some lights up for the bait!

"Roger!" Kitagawa replies. At the same time, Kawachi says into the radio:

-Kyoto Academy is at best in ambush and swift mobilization! They're mostly amass Te-Ke Type 97, Type 97 and Ke-Ni Type 98 for ambushing and point capturing, while Chi-Nu Type 3, Chi-Ha Type 97 and Chi-To Type 4 will be the rib cage. Possible ranged supports from Ho-Ni Type 3 and Ho-Ri!

"Good!" Kawachi's experience will help much for Kurogane in battle, as he comments:

-What a pure Japanese tanks academy!

Then, he calls to Kitagawa:

-Any hostile activity?

At Vice President's side, he's watching around on the top of his SU-152 cupola. Seeing at the North-East, birds frightened, he replies:

-Enemies mobilizing at North-East, B7!

At the same time, Kawachi reports:

-Commander! Enemies at the North!

"They'd started!" Kurogane thinks. Then he orders:

-Stick their movements! Hold your fire till my order!

"Roger!" Two commanders replied. At the cupola, the Okinawan commander had spotted 3 Te-Ke. One commander at Kurogane's wing requests his Taichou:

-Permission to attack, Taichou!

Ryukou halts. Turning to Kawachi's flag tank, he says:

-You go for a bait!

-Are you nut?-Kawachi shocked-We will end up everything into the oatmeal when my tank out cold!

"Just do it!" Kurogane pushes, then Kawachi has to do as the order. The flag Tiger shows its face, but three hostile tanks keep staying without any shot fired, then retreats in line. Orders the flag to halt, Kurogane observes the scene. Many birds from the forest going up and wet their feathers, he then orders Kawachi:

-Now you can go back!

BOOM!

As the word finished, the ground before the "Minotaur" Tiger bursted high. At the spot where three Kyoto light tanks located, a platoon of Chi-To and Chi-Ha points their guns into Okinawan flag tank. Calmly calls Hajime to make a diamond stance (World of Tanks' term meaning turning the hull to the impenetrable degree) to protect both Kawachi and the "Minotaur" himself, Kurogane orders Soujirou and the subordinate commanders:

-Top priority to the Chi-Ha!

"Roger!" The line answered. BAM! BOOM! A full salvo of shots fired, knocking out several Chi-Ha inside the aim, also stopping the advance from the Chi-To. At this time, Kitagawa reports:

-We're under attack by 10 Kyoto tanks! How's your situation?

-Engaging!-Kurogane answers while seeing the battlefield-15 tanks, Chi-Ha, Chi-To and Chi-Nu advancing! Kawachi's flag spotted. There's a high probability of Kyoto main battle wing will concentrate to this!

The air and the soil being plowed by multiple shells and explosions, nearly enough for making the ears bleed. After taking a dirt shower given by a misdirected shot, the Okinawa Taichou continues:

-Hold your line! When the hostiles retreat, keep pushing them! Making their main line being ambushed, thus blocking their advance!

"Affirmative!" Kitagawa responses. Gets inside the turret, Kurogane opens the reserve ammo rack, orders to Soujirou:

-Taking down the fire from Chi-To and Chi-Nu!

-Roger!

The gunner answered. Turning the scope to the nearest target, he pulls the trigger.

BANG!

The hot casting popped, while the tip charged into that designated Chi-Nu. WHAM! That tank shakes in smoke and a white flag. Loading instantly another shell, Kurogane says:

-Ute!

Seeking another hostile, an attacking Chi-To, Soujirou continues his duty. BAM! That vehicle was so near for the echo being sounded in time. Another down, but the hostiles keep rising their numbers and a few Okinawan lightfoot K.I.A. Covering behind the "Minotaur" Tiger, also covering from behind, Kawachi says:

-Taichou! Kyoto surely will push their attack! We must regroup to Kitagawa!

-Fuck!-Kurogane shouted-If we're leaving the battlefield, we will all dead! No withdrawal without my permission!

Taking his familiar R.U.S.E cards, strangely, only four cards appeared on the hand. So, where are the two remaining cards? Better not this time, as Kurogane draws the "Mountain" and orders to his flank:

-Stick together, and pin them down!

...

At the main Kyoto line rendezvous point, their flag tank, an O-I Super. In World War II, only two experimental versions made, with a swarm of Chi-To, Chi-Nu, Ho-Ni I, Ho-Ni III and few Ho-Ri. Seeing the surviving tanks retreat back from the South-West, merely a half of it and didn't healthy. Knowing what does it mean, on the top of the gigantic tank, Motoko orders:

-Prepare at the South-West!

In a minute, the Kyoto main line formed up, every from the smallest to the biggest calibers pointed into the invisible enemies. Hiding deep inside the forest and away from the Kyoto's range of fire, Kitagawa slowly spectates that formation, and reports to Ryukou:

-Kyoto main battle line spotted, with an O-I Super as the flag! 23 tanks: 1 super heavy, 13 mediums, 6 destroyers and 3 lights!

Kurogane, slowly gaining advantage upon the hostiles thanks to the thick armors and strong firepower. The battle was still hot, but he's still keeping himself calm for commanding:

-Diverse them! Keep your casualties low and wait for my next order!

Kitagawa nodded. Back to his wing, 17 tanks left and damaged with any levels. It's hard but he had to recognize how elite the Kyoto Academy was, with a small army but enough to cause damages upon the bigger squad. He's then worrying about Ryukou and his wing, where Kawachi is making his presence.

...

WHAM! BAM!

The gunfire was calm at Kurogane's front, as the Kyoto Academy retreats with only a handful of wounded survivors. Exchanged for the least casualties by proper defense strategy, it's the first step to victory. On the cupola, the Okinawan commander orders his team:

-Regroup and march! We must provide Kitagawa his needed support ASAP!

"HAI!" The tank commanders answered the call. The tanks which still in action quickly regroup, leaving behind the smoking wrecks of both their allies and the hostiles.

...

At Kyoto's main line, high smokes and survivors had signaled Motoko the result of her attacks. At time, her cellphone ringing, with a message from Ruko:

"Onii-chan is making an enclosure to you!"

Oda smirked, she then orders:

-Team! To the South-East!

Executing the order, the Kyoto formation scattered and heading to the designated point.

BOOM! WHAM!

Suddenly, the gunfire from the forest shocked them off, including Motoko. To the source, she'd spotted Kitagawa along with his teammates appeared, with two cards "Thunder" and "Darkness" on the Vice President's hand. Under the stressing fire from Okinawa Academy, the Kyoto starts taking casualties. Keeping her calmness, Oda responses:

-Regroup and defend!

Inside the "Minotaur", all the words from Motoko were going straight into Nihou's ears clearly. Using the spare radio, he talks to his commander:

-Kitagawa was in the battle!

Kurogane smirked satisfyingly, he compliments:

-After this battle, I will give you a party!

-What about me, bro?-Ken joins.

-Me too!-Soujirou is also.

-Ok!-Kurogane nodded-We will have a big one!

The Tigers team under Ryukou's command pushing forward like a wind with a respectable speed: 42 km/h while the others following from behind under the opening of the T-34-85s.

...

Back to the fiery battle, even under suppression, Kyoto Academy still fiercely up against the Okinawan hostiles. With concentrated firepower, they'd caused severe casualties to Kitagawa, making him worried if Kurogane didn't make it in time. Orders the light tanks pulling back, he along with 2 other SU-152 advances forward. Aiming three cannons toward the O-I, he shouts:

-UTE!

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

Three quaking gunfire which had made everyone think about an earthquake at this battlefield. But then, Kitagawa shocked, when that super tank was still survived even two shots into the hull and the rest is taken by another Chi-To who'd put himself in vain for the flag. Turning all three turrets toward the enemies, the O-I fired.

BOOM! BANG! BANG!

When Kurogane and his comrades meet the wing, the thing he only sees is Kitagawa stays silent on his SU-152's cupola with a white flag popped, caused by a horrible shot from the super flag tank. Can't leave the battle on the flow of the water, Ryukou calls:

-With the remaining tanks from Kitagawa, staying still!

"Roger!" The vice commanders had shown their willingness to win even their wing still only 10 tanks left. Forming up at the forest, the T-34-85s and Panzer 38(t)s stormed into the hostile tanks, few was down before the strong response. But shortly, they were made it between the Kyoto gaps.

BOOM! BAM! BANG!

In the nick of time, the Ho-Ni with fixed turrets were shot down while Chi-To and Chi-Nu can't dare their teammates firing those "flies", which also confused Motoko. At the other side, it's made some time for Kurogane preparing his fire column which will be imminent after the Kamikaze tanks end up their action.

WHAM! KREECH! BAM! BAM!

The track of Panzer 38(t) was shot, thus ending up his duty after many shots taken from Kyoto Academy. But, with the kill rate 1:1, the light tanks from Okinawa Academy had made its school proud. Taking even the smallest chance for the upper hand, Kurogane shouts:

-Kogeki!

WHAM! BAM!

His wing fired, killing all the remaining survivors. But, the top target, the flag O-I was still in one piece. In her desperate move, Motoko restrains herself. Spotted Kawachi's flag, she orders:

-Aim the Okinawa's flag tank!

BANG!

The super tank fired with a strong cyclone dashed through Kurogane's hair. Looking behind, a tree trunk sliced in half, at least it'd taken for Kawachi. Immediately, he orders:

-Kawachi. Fall back!

BOOM!

Another shot from O-I, which bursted the soil up. Can't standing for being a prey, he commands:

-Scatter and approach the O-I! Unadvised for head-on contacts!

"Hai!" The crews agreed, then started approaching the super tank from two sides. With three guns, the gigantic behemoth had killed multiple enemies. But, what's done has to be done, the tanks from behind had finally reached the ass of the O-I.

BOOM! BAM!

They'd fired, but only the bounces coldly replied. Seeing the teammates desperately trying to penetrate the super tank, Kurogane says to radio:

-Don't waste the shells, just trap it!

The crews responsed by squeezing the O-I like stuffed sandwich. As it was effective even the lightest tank from Okinawa was above 10 tons. Following the forest, Kurogane seeks for the O-I's weakspots, before his teammates scattered before the overwhelming weight of that super tank.

WHAM! BANG!

Two cannons from the O-I fired into that Tiger, but missed thanks to Hajime's skills. Turning the gun toward that big enemy, Kurogane orders Soujirou:

-Test the hull!

-Hai!

BANG! BOOM!

The tank fired multiple shots, thanks to Kurogane's assistance. But, they're didn't even scratch the O-I. Thinking a way to penetrate it, Kurogane orders Ken:

-Ready the Sabot!

Then, he calls to Hajime:

-Stop the tank!

The driver then brakes abruptly which pushed everyone forward. The commander continues:

-Can you drift behind the O-I?

-Only a half of it if you want the tracks safe!-Hajime warns.

-Do it!-Kurogane pushes-We will have the same act like I did yesterday!

Seeing the Tiger staying still while the shots waiting to be loaded, Motoko whispers:

"At least he's now fighting straight!"

Three seconds later, the Tiger charged into the O-I. Looking through the cupola, Oda commands:

-Ute!

BANG! WHAM!

Two guns from the super tank responsed, but Hajime had driven the "Minotaur" out of danger. After a turn to the left, he's then push the brake pedal, thus turning his steering. The tracks screeching on the soil hurt the ears, which had nearly made Kurogane thinking about a possible breakdown. When the connection gap between the fuel tanks and the hull inside the scope, the commander orders:

-Ute!

Soujirou executed the order. BAM! BOOM! The shot from the Tiger was the HE, causing the massive explosion of both the fuel tanks on the O-I yet burning the tank itself. Taking any chance, Ken loads the Sabot into the caliber. A small drift more, and finally the Tiger was at the burning ass of the super tank, whose guns were here at the same time.

BAM! BOOM!

Two gunfire sounded. Both the crews and the spectators with Ruko on the lofts broken into silence. When the fire going off to the wind, on the top of the O-I, a white flag, while its retaliation pierced the right ammo rack of the Tiger, forcing it to leave the battle. At that time, the announcement.

"KYOTO ACADEMY'S FLAG TANK HAD BEEN KNOCKED OUT! VICTORY TO OKINAWA ACADEMY!"

The joy of victory quickly broken on the faces of the Okinawan crews. From the cupola of the O-I, Motoko emerges to see the aftermath. Then, she jumps down, walking to Kurogane's crew, meeting the victorious Taichou, she says:

-We'd lost!

-Does it necessary to report to me face by face like this?-Kurogane asks.

Smiled, Oda answers:

-Maybe my biggest mistake is too underestimated you! The thing I didn't mention, is facing the opponent who's also know the stratagem "Wind", "Forest", "Fire", "Mountain", "Darkness", "Thunder" like you!

-Gaining victory is my responsibility!

Kurogane responsed coldly as he was scratching his head. Motoko smiles, even having suffered the defeat, which gained the respect from the Okinawan commander. Shaking the hands, Oda continues:

-If we have chances, we will meet again. Furthermore, I'll see you at the Shogunate!

-Maybe!-Kurogane nodded.

Then, the girl bowed respectively before leaving the place with her crews. Back to his crew, Kurogane shows his joy:

-Who's want a hotpot party?

"WE!" The crew cheerfully answered.

...

Back to the dressing room of Kyoto Academy...

Ruko makes way into the room after being the spy for her academy. Seeing Motoko, she says:

-Sempai!

Turning back, Oda replies:

-Ruko-chan?

Standing before the President, Kurogane's sister apologizes:

-I'm so sorry for not helping much for you and our Academy!

-You don't need to blame yourself like that!

Motoko soothed Ruko with the kind behavior, with only two girls:

-Your messages to me, it'd worked well in damaging the Okinawa battle lines! But, we lose, which the reason doesn't all blaming on you! Because, your brother, had fought, with the spirit of a true Samourai champion!

Ruko can't get it. Yesterday Motoko had seen Kurogane in hatred and contempt. But today, she'd changed my mind, only for three days. As it had shown to be a question, the commander answered:

-Only the Samourai knows each other, Ruko-chan!

Those words are truly enlightened, which Ruko needs time to feel it, for long.

...

While the hotpot party as the celebration for Okinawa Academy continues...


End file.
